Changes
by Ahra
Summary: Sequel to The Right Thing; Things change around the mansion and around the world
1. Default Chapter

This is a sequel to The right thing.  
  
MANDATORY DISCLAIMER: All characters depicted in here, with the exception of the children, do not belong to me. They belong to Marvel. Any child born to the various characters are my own creation unless otherwise stated. Please do not use without asking. I have plans for them.  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter of The right thing encouraging me to continue.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is an alternate universe. I tried to follow canon up to a little after Revanche appeared in the comic books. For further notes, see The right thing.  
  
**********************************  
  
Chapter One  
  
Betsy sighed in contentment, snuggling deeper into Remy's embrace. They had been together for three months and could not have been happier...usually. A bout of nausea quickly overcame her and she bolted from the bed to the adjoining bathroom. Remy soon joined her, draping her robe over her shoulders and pulling her hair back from her face confining it in a loose twist. Betsy allowed gratitude to seep down their link as the rested her forehead against the cool porceline as he rubbed her back soothingly. Finally, after a seeming eternity of misery, the nausea receeded and Remy quickly handed her a glass of water to wash out her mouth before carrying her back to the bed.  
  
"Remy don't t'ink it's still de flu, amour. You were fine las' night."  
  
She could feel the concern along the link and in his touch as he continued to stroke her hair gently, cradling her against him. "I will go see Hank today."  
  
"You gonna see Henri now." His voice was gentle but firm.  
  
Betsy wanted to protest but her stomach threatened to revolt again and she decided to just agree. The quicker this was over the better.  
  
About an hour later, Remy and Betsy were waiting in Hank's office for the results. Remy was leaning against the wall, too nervous in the lab like surroundings to relax. He hated the infirmary but his worry for her overrode it. So, he stayed with her, holding her as she leaned back against him. She was tired and felt drained but did not want to sit down. It felt too good in Remy's arms as he massaged the tight muscles in her shoulders and stomach. She let her head fall back onto his shoulder and relaxed.  
  
The opening of the door a few minutes later startled her out of the almost trance like state she had been in and she looked at Hank curiously. The blue furred doctor seemed nervous as he sat behind the desk and organized his file before looking up. Remy continued to massage her shoulders and pressed a reassuring kiss on her neck before breaking the tense silence.  
  
"So, ya find what's wrong?"  
  
"Um, yes, and it is actually good news...I hope." The doctor cleared his throat nervously. "Betsy, you are pregnant."  
  
The couple froze at his words, staring at him for several moments in shock. "I am preganant?"  
  
Hank nodded. "Yes, I just finished the tests and you are about two weeks pregnant."  
  
Remy's hands were still on her shoulders. "Remy gonna be a papa?"  
  
Shock slowly changed into realization then into worry. Betsy had not planned on having children anytime soon, if ever, and Remy...what was he going to think about this. A baby, they were going to have a child, Remy's child. A wave of happiness flowed through her as she imagined holding a small baby with Remy's eyes. But what if he did not want it? What if he was mad, scared? She focussed on their link, *Remy?*  
  
She knew he could feel her nervousness and fear and happiness. Her own emotions were such a turmoil, she could not read him but she felt his hands settle lovingly on her abdomen as he pressed a kiss against her temple. *You ok wit' havin' Remy's baby?*  
  
Betsy closed her eyes and relaxed into his carresses. *Are you ok with this?*  
  
*Amour, Remy love ya, always will. Remy always wanted a family some day 'nd he can't t'ink o' anyone he wants t'be de mamma more dan you. But are you ok wit' dis? What you want?*  
  
*You and this. I love you.* His lips ghosted over her cheek as she tilted her head up to receive a deep, loving kiss.  
  
*Love ya.*  
  
Hank cleared his throat, reminding them that they were not alone and the two of them turned their attention back to the furred doctor. Now that the shock was over, they wanted to know what to expect and Remy wanted to know how to make her more comfortable. By the end of the more than hour long interview, Hank felt as if he had been put through an inquisition. The two of them wanted to know everything. However, tired as he was, he could not help smiling. After the shock had worn off, their happiness and excitement over the news had been almost tangible. He did everything he could to answer their questions and ensure the mother and child's health, ordering Betsy to come in for weekly check ups. After all, the child was a product of two powerful mutants and Hank was unsure what effect that would have on the child's development.  
  
Remy and Betsy's first stop after leaving the infirmary was Ororo's room to share the happy news with her. The woman hugged them both, warmly congratulating the two of them and insisting that they let her take them out that night to celebrate. She accompanied them to find Logan and let him know the news. Logan gave Betsy a gentle hug and Remy a hearty slap on the back in congratulations and the four of them were happily discussing the future child when Scott and Jean walked onto the porch returning from a shopping trip.  
  
Jean looked at the smiling group curiously, before pulling Scott closer. "Ororo, it seems I've missed out on some really good news. What's happened?"  
  
The regal woman looked up at Jean and, though it did not falter, her smile did cool slightly. They had once been close friends but a rift had occured during Remy's return that had yet to heal. "It is not really my news to tell." She looked meaningfully over at Betsy who was curled up on Remy's lap.  
  
The redhead's smile became forced as she turned to her hated rival. "Well, what happened?"  
  
Betsy looked into Remy's eyes and smiled, focussing on the love she saw there. "We're going to have a baby."  
  
Jean's green eyes opened wide in shock. "You're pregnant?"  
  
Betsy kissed Remy briefly before looking up. "Yes."  
  
"That's wonderful. Who's the father?" 


	2. Chapter 2

Mail call  
  
Jade - Yes it was Jean and she's just being Jean. By the way, your favorite has a mention in this chapter. I'm sure you'll be pleased. ;-)  
  
Ethix101 - I'm happy I made a convert. I thought it was a good chapter ending line.  
  
Shadow Knight5 - No, Jean's not an idiot. She was actually trying for a reaction.  
  
Jukebox - Thank you.  
  
BJ2 - I agree.  
  
Dream - Good idea but that would demand she remain calm.  
  
MagnusXXN - Welcome back. You guessed right on the god parents and interesting idea about the baby's possible looks. Good question about Bishop. You know I hadn't though about Bishop's reaction since I haven't really had him anywhere in here. Maybe he's been on a long mission and will be just getting back. Hmmmmm...plot...plot...plot...maybe.  
  
Short chapter, I know, but I'm setting up a background. Besides I couldn't leave it like that all weekend, could I. ;-)  
  
********************************  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Who's the father?"  
  
The question was asked in an friendly, inquiring, even innocent tone but the reaction was as instantaneous as it was violent. Betsy rose with a snarl, slapping the redhead hard enough to knock her back into Scott. "You bloody bitch!"  
  
Remy was also standing and moved immediately between her and any potential retaliation. Jean cupped her hand to her aching face and looked at the others tearfully. "I didn't deserve that."  
  
Ororo's voice was cold as she replied, "Yes, Jean, you did. Now, if you will excuse us, you are not welcome in this discussion." The tall, regal woman turned her back on the redhead, asking Betsy if her hand was alright. "Perhaps we should get some ice for it."  
  
Scott embraced Jean tightly and tried to glare at the Asian appearing ninja, but his gaze was intercepted by Remy who glared back at him, fiery eyes full of both challange and threat. Instead of responding, Scott looked away, concentrating on his upset fiancee and leading her inside to get a cool towel to lay against her blazing red cheek.  
  
With the threat gone, Remy immediately pulled Betsy into a tight embrace, nuzzling at her ear, pouring his love and concern over her. *You ok?*  
  
*Yes, just angry.*  
  
*Hmmm, sounds like someone needs a nap.*  
  
Betsy pulled back in outrage but sensed the mischief in his mind at the same time as she saw his eyes laughing at her. "You do not play fair, you do realize this?"  
  
"A t'ief play fair?" Remy laughed. "De world would end right after dis Cajun's papa come tan 'is hide. Dat reminds moi, we got a few more people t'be tellin' de good news to, huh?"  
  
Ororo smiled at the couple, finding their happiness infectious. "Yes, I believe you both have family to tell. Go make your calls as I have a celebration dinner to arrange."  
  
The two lovers gave the X-men gold team leader mock salutes before heading indoors to take over the phone.  
  
"Hey, 'Ro. Could you add an extra invitation to the list?"  
  
The weather controller turned to Logan, raising an eyebrow in question. "Who are you thinking of inviting?"  
  
"Jubilee. If she finds out 'bout this an' ain't invited, she's gonna raise hell 'bout it forever."  
  
"Oh, the horror of an upset Jubilation." Ororo shuddered jokingly before smiling. "Go and get her, we will all be glad of her company." Smiling at Logan's retreating back, Ororo walked into the house to get herself a snack and decide where to take her friends for dinner. As she approached the kitchen, she heard Jean's voice drifting down the hall. It was tempting to turn around and avoid any possible confrontation but she refused. It was not she who was in the wrong at the moment, it was Jean. Although she was not intentionally eaves dropping, she could hear Jean's strained voice clearly as she talked to Scott.  
  
"Why did they let her do that to me. I only said what everyone must be thinking. She ws with Warren until very recently and is probably still seeing im."  
  
Ororo stopped in teh doorway, appaled. Jean had once been her dearest friend. They had been the only two women on the team for a very long time, growing very close, and Ororo had to wonder where that closeness had gone. When had her confidante fo the past turned so spiteful? Perhaps, unthinkable as it was, the spite had always been there but Ororo had never noticed until it was turned on those she cared for. Regardless, she was not going to stand by and ignore this. She stepped fully into the kitchen. "Jean, how can you say such things? It is obvious Betsy and my brother love each other very much."  
  
Jean looked up in surprise, unaware anyone else had been around to hear her complaints. "Ororo, I don't mean to be cruel, but what respect has she ever had for a real relationship? She was flirting with Scott for the longest time and he and I have always been together."  
  
"I thought that was settled when she began to date Warren. However, it does not matter what your opinion of her is. She is dating Remy, obviously loves him dearly. It was a callous, cruel, and uncalled for comment to ask who the father was. It is something I would have never expected from you and disappoints me greatly."  
  
Jean looked up tearfully. "I didn't mean it that way. Why won't you believe me?"  
  
"I can not. The comment was too calculated, too cruel, particularly in light of what I heard walking in here."  
  
"You were eavesdropping!"  
  
"No, anyone walking down the hall could have heard you quite clearly. Now tell me truthfully, was that just another accident, or are you truly as cruel as seem to me right now." She did not wait for an answer. Turning her back and ignoring Jean's pleas to wait, Ororo went up to her attic room and curled up among her various plants. What had this team come to? She thought she had known these people but had been proven wrong many times over the last several months.  
  
In a different room, Remy and Betsy lay on her large bed. Betsy was lying on her back, her head pillowed on Remy's stomach and her cell phone to her ear as she spoke to her brother, Brian, in England. Remy was leaning back against the headboard, speaking into the mansion phone to his father in New Orleans, stroking Betsy's hair.  
  
The conversations were long with a great deal of explanation and laughing promises and both of them breathed easier once they could hang up.  
  
Remy smiled down at her. "Tante Mattie's insistin' on comin' up here ta make sure you 'nd de baby is fine. Try to tell her we got a doctor in de 'ouse but she no doctor know more 'bout babies den she does."  
  
Betsy laughed as he rolled his eyes in amused exasperation. "My brother is also insisting on a visit. He is most unhappy that I am carrying the child of a man he has never met."  
  
"Oui, can understan' dat. Mon pere 'nd mes cousins real curious 'bout you to." His eyes became serious as he looked down at her. *Might be good idea for you to see or least talk to tante. She been de midwife for de t'ieves a real long time, she know more 'bout mutant babies dan anyone 'cept de assassin midwife.*  
  
Betsy nodded at his logic. Since the two Cajun families had been actively trying to breed mutant children, and been very successful at it, it would make sense to go to their midwife for advice. *Would she be able to come here? You said you were still banned from New Orleans.*  
  
*Don' worry. Remy make de arrangements if you willin' ta see her. Don' know if she should come here though. Tante Mattie 'elped papa raise me 'nd she real unhappy 'bout de whole Antartic exile. 'S over now but she might say somethin'.*  
  
Betsy reached up and stroked his cheek. *That is understandable.*  
  
*Oui, but Remy don' want no more fights, not wit' de baby comin'.*  
  
*Then we will meet her somewhere else. It would probably be best to meet Brian elsewhere as well. I love my brother dearly but he is very overprotective.*  
  
Remy carefully lifted her head and slipped a pillow under it so he could slide around to lay beside her. "Don' blame 'im." He kissed her deeply, stroking her flat stomach lovingly.  
  
They made love slowly, Remy worshipping her body, flooding her senses with his love and happiness over the child.  
  
Afterwards, as they rested but before they started thinking about getting ready for dinner, Betsy brought up another subject that worried her slightly. "Do you have any preferences for names?"  
  
"What are you wantin' ta name de fille?" She looked up at him in confusion but he did not open his eyes, only raising his eyebrow. "Amour, you ask a question like dat 'nd it don't take much ta know you got a name but ya don't wanna seem too pushy. What's de name?"  
  
"I want to name the child after my oldest brother, Jamie." She held her breath in anticipation. This was very important to her. Jamie had disappeared in Africa long ago and Betsy had cried for days at the news. He had always been very dear to her, encouraging her into doing what made her happy regardless of what society might think. He had always made time for his little sister half his age and, even after all this time, she still felt his loss deeply.  
  
Remy held her tighter. "Good t'ing 'e got a name dat works for a femme or an homme."  
  
"You do not mind."  
  
"No. It's a good name for a Cajun."  
  
She smiled. "Half-Cajun, half-British."  
  
"'Nd all trouble." 


	3. Chapter 3

Mail Call  
  
Hawkelf - Thank you. I'm hoping to convert others.  
  
chrmedbythecajun - Yea me! Thank you.  
  
girlonthem00n - I'm glad you like them.  
  
Vicol - Don't lose your job. If you do you can't have you internet then I lose a reader. Yuck. Anyway, I'm glad you like it.  
  
sapphireskies - The dinner is going to be fun as you can guess from this chapter.  
  
Jade - I have plans for little Jubilee. They might not show up soon, but I do have plans.  
  
MagnusXXN - Interesting ideas as always.  
  
****************************************  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Ororo was waiting in the foyer for everyone to gather. The elevator at the end of the hallway opened and an excited Jubilee ran down the hall followed more slowly by Logan looking amused. The teenager was about to run up the stairs but was stopped when he commented, "Y'should probably wait here. There's no guarantee that they're even dressed, y'know. 'Sides it might be nice if ya said hello to Ororo."  
  
Jubilee blushed but came back down the stairs and smiled at the tall, regal woman. "Sorry, I'm just excited."  
  
"I understand. It was quite exciting for me to hear as well."  
  
The Asian nodded then smiled mischieviously, "Though it's really hard to picture the two of them having a kid, y'know."  
  
"What? You don' t'ink Remy's de model of fatherhood?" They all looked up to see the expecting parents coming down the stairs.  
  
"Actually, Cajun, ya look more like a model for birth control."  
  
Remy raised an eyebrow at Logan and retaliated. "'Nd you is just de perfect example of a clean cut homme dat any femme can take 'ome to 'er parents, eh?"  
  
Logan lit a cigar and took a deep drag. "Yeah, I'm just the perfect picture of the Norman Rockwell American dream."  
  
"Nightmare more like it." Everyone laughed as Logan and Remy continued to companionably insult each other while Betsy walked over and hugged Jubilee in welcome.  
  
"I'm really happy for you, Betsy!"  
  
"Thank you, Jubilee. Does this mean I have a volunteer for a babysitter?"  
  
Jubilee eyes sparkled as she replied, "Only if I don't have to change the diapers. I don't do gross stuff like that."  
  
It was a cheerful group that turned to the door just in time to see Bishop step through, returning from yet another mission. He nodded to each of them briefly before stepping out of the way of the couple following him. Warren walked in with a beautiful blonde woman on his arm. She was dressed quite fashionably and moved with a grace and poise that screamed money. She had a gracious smile on her face as Warren began to speak.  
  
"Ah, good almost everyone is together. I have an announcement I'd like to make."  
  
Bobby, Hank, Scott and Jean chose that time to step in, greeting everyone and looking up at Warren expectantly. "Well, Warren, we here like you called and asked for, what's the news?" Bobby's blue eyes shown with curiousity.  
  
Warren was beaming in pride as he looked down at the woman beside him then to the gathered mutants. "This is Elizabeth and she has just consented to be my wife."  
  
There were several gasps of surprise before his friends rushed forward to congratulate each other.  
  
Feeling a gread deal of amusement from Remy, she looked at him curiously and found he was trying hard not to laugh. He caught her look and leaned down to kiss her quickly. *Elizabeth, huh? Looks like Ange always get what 'e wants even if it not really de one he want.*  
  
Betsy quickly tried to stifle her laughter and quickly looked away from the entrance. *I used to have blonde hair, too.*  
  
Remy's grip on her waist tightened as he too tried to stifle his laughter. *Oh, amour, dis is too funny.*  
  
Warren had moved further into the foyer to receive congratulations from Ororo, Jubilee, and Logan, and was now standing in front of the pair, giving them a strange look. Betsy quickly composed herself and smiled at the engaged couple. "My congratulations to you both."  
  
*Very mature, Amour.* Mischief was fairly dancing along her link to Remy so she was not surprised when he reached out and took Elizabeth's hand. "Oui, congratulations on finding such a woman." He pressed a soft kiss to the back of the blonde's hand. The new woman blushed in pleasure and Warren's smile became forced.  
  
*Mean.*  
  
*Oui, but fun.* He turned his attention from the newly engaged couple to claim Betsy's mouth once again. *'Sides, she just a poor imitation of you, Amour. He gettin' glass while Remy got de diamond.*  
  
Betsy deepened the kiss, pressing against him. *Arrogant. It is just a coincidence.*  
  
*Wanna bet?*  
  
*Show me.* The link between them changed as Remy let the emotions of others trickle down it and Betsy tasted the bitterness of Warren's burning jealousy. *Poor girl.*  
  
"Brother, if you would please come up for air, we have a dinner to go to." Ororo's harsh words were belied by her laughing tone.  
  
"Yeah, Cajun, ain't this what got ya into this mess."  
  
Remy laughed at Logan. "Non, but you ain't going to see dat."  
  
Warren's smile was extremely forced as he said. "I'm glad you brought up dinner. I want to take everyone out tonight to celebrate my engagement."  
  
Several people nodded in approval but Ororo interrupted appologetically. "I am sorry, Warren, but several of us already have plans."  
  
Warren looked at her unhappily. "But, this is my engagement day, it's a very special day for me. Can't you postpone your plans for this."  
  
"I am sorry, but no. I have already planned a celebration dinner for Remy and Betsy."  
  
Warren turned angry eyes on the couple. "You two are engaged!"  
  
Remy's eyes narrowed at his tone and moved slightly in front of Betsy.  
  
Betsy returned the angry glare with a cold stare. "No, Warren, Remy and I are going to have a child."  
  
The winged mutant stared at the two of them for several minutes in shock. Bishop was also staring in shock. LeBeau, a father.  
  
He wanted to deny this was happening. The Witness had no children. He wanted to warn Betsy. He knew what kind of father the Witness had been. He did neither. Instead he stared at the two of them: the protective stance as the thief stood between her and a potential threat, his hand reaching behind him to rest gently and possessively on her abdomen. This man was like the Witness and unlike the Witness in so many ways. Yet, how well had he known the Witness. LeBeau had raised him, and Bishop loved him for that and hated him for that, yet how much had he understood? Was this child a sign that the future he remembered had been changed or was it the reason for the Witness's withdrawn, angry personality.  
  
He could not judge, not yet. Bishop had to think about this, observe, analyze.  
  
Meanwhile, Scott suggested that they all go out to dinner to celebrate the two happy announcements. He looked from Warren to Remy expectantly and seemed relieved when Warren gave a curt nod. Remy shrugged. "Up to Stormy. 'S 'er party."  
  
Ororo smiled and agreed and the group left, never noticing that one member was still missing. No one saw a lone woman flying off into the night.  
  
********************************  
  
The four guests of honor were seated together, somehow, Betsy and Warren ended up side by side. Remy was on her other side and Bishop made sure he sat nearby. There was little conversation while the dinners were being ordered.  
  
Afterward, however, Warren looked over at Betsy. "Pregnant? That's certainly...a surprise."  
  
"Yes. By the way, congratulations on your engagement. How did the two of you meet?"  
  
Elizabeth was more than eager to tell her. Apparently they had met at a large charity ball three months earlier and had had a whirlwind romance. "Then, today, in the botanical gardens, he proposed next to the most beautiful flowers. It was so romantic."  
  
Betsy smiled a the woman's happiness. "Sounds wonderful."  
  
"It was something I had planned for a long while." Warren looked at her meaningfully but Betsy continued to ignore him.  
  
"So, how did the two of you meet?"  
  
The question was an innocent one but both Betsy and Remy as well as a few of the surrounding X-men, had to struggle to choke back laughter and sarcastic comments. It was Remy, though, that ended up answering. "'S simple, an angel gave 'er to me as a presen'."  
  
Elizabeth smiled. "That is so sweet. So, were you a good boy to get such a present."  
  
There was a great deal of laughter as Remy replied, "You'd haveta ask Betsy 'ere 'bout dat."  
  
She leaned close to him. "A very good boy," Punctuating each word with a kiss.  
  
"Oh, look, dinner." Warren's words were extremely redundant as the waiters were already serving the plates and caused several people to glance at him with inquiring looks.  
  
Remy pulled back, breaking the kiss. "You betta eat, Amour, you got t'ree to t'ink 'bout now."  
  
Betsy laughed at the reminder of how she had always had to remind Remy to eat when they first got together. Actually, she still had to remind him but he was getting better, getting back into the habit.  
  
"What, are you having twins?"  
  
Betsy gave Warren an annoyed glare for his interruption but Remy laughed. "Betta 'ope not. Little Jamie gonna be bad 'nough wit'out an accomplice." He smiled at Betsy. "Gonna be a regular terror if, comin' from us."  
  
Betsy returned his smile.  
  
"But, what if it's a girl?" Jean asked curiously.  
  
"Den Jamie gonna be even more trouble."  
  
Elizabeth smiled. "Are you going to be an overprotective daddy? Shining shotguns when our daughter's suitors come to call.?"  
  
"Oui, be gettin' some trainin' as an 'ssassin. Keep dem dirty minded little boys 'way from ma fille."  
  
"What if Jamie is a boy?"  
  
"Den Remy gonna be buildin' mon dirty minded little boy a bunch of escape tunnels for when 'is dates' unhappy peres show up." 


	4. Chapter 4

Mail Call (and there's quite a bit of it, YAY!)  
  
Hawkelf - You're welcome from the bottom of my very flattered talent. Thank you.  
  
Jade - Unfortunately, Elizabeth is already destined for a specific person because I created a child for her that I really like and hope to post a story about later.  
  
Ethix101 - He is a stuck up jerk, isn't he? I'm glad you liked the last chapter.  
  
Dream - Warning, Jean is always withy when I write her because she always seems witchy when I read her. Oh well, a story has to have a villian. :-)  
  
sapphireskies - Rogue is up to something but I can't say what or that'll spoil the surprise.  
  
MoonbeamDancer - Thank you.  
  
Marissa - I think he's going to be a good daddy too.  
  
Girlonthem00n - They will...maybe.  
  
**************************************  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The rest of the dinner passed pleasantly enough, though the conversation was often stilted since there were so many topics to be avoided. Elizabeth was entertained by most of the original members, sharing stories with her about Warren's youth, though the winged mutant was oddly silent. Bishop was also oddly silent but that was usual and did not bring comment. The others laughed and joked among themselves, particularly when Jubilee and Logan got into an arguement over whether or not she could have some of the champagne that flowed freely across the table.  
  
"Oh, come on, Wolvie, it's a party!"  
  
"Doesn't change the fact that you ain't old enough."  
  
At this point, Remy spoke up for her side. "You just bein' mean to de petite. Remy was drinkin' wine when he was younger dan 'er."  
  
Logan glared up at the Cajun. "Now she really ain't drinking."  
  
Betsy smiled at the younger woman. "I agree with Logan. You should not be drinking."  
  
"You're just saying that 'cause you aren't allowed to drink, " Jubilee accused.  
  
Betsy laughed as she replied, "You are correct and misery loves company. So you are elected to keep me company."  
  
Jubilee rolled her eyes at the older woman while Remy stood and took Betsy's hand. "C'mon, amour, let's go dance 'nd let Logan deal wit' de petite."  
  
The two of them waltzed through several songs, ignoring everything except each other until Remy felt a tap on his shoulder.  
  
Warren waited until Remy was looking at him before asking, "May I cut in?"  
  
Remy smirked at the winged mutant and replied, "Non," before turning his attention back to Betsy.  
  
Warren tapped on his shoulder once again and said with strained pleasantness, "It is the polite thing to allow another gentleman to cut in when he requests."  
  
The Cajun shrugged. "Remy ain't a gentleman 'nd don't care 'bout polite. 'Sides, shouldn' you be dancin' wit' your fiancee 'for she find someone betta?"  
  
Warren's eyes were dark with rage but the couple ignored him as they continued to dance which infuriated him further. As Warren Worthington III, sole heir of Worthington Enterprises, he was not used to being ignored and the fact that it was someone like Remy galled him to no end. "Better than me? Just who would that be, you, thief."  
  
The insult did not appear to phase the other man at all. Actually, the two seemed to have forgotten his presence altogether which infuriated the winged man more. However, a Worthington never made a scene, so he turned and stalked back to the tables, asking Jean to dance as Elizabeth had already been pulled onto the floor by Scott. Unfortunately, Jean had just agreed to dance with Logan which left Warren alone at the table with Bobby and the Professor as Hank and Ororo were already on the dance floor and Jubilee was attempting, without any apparent success to teach Bishop to waltz.  
  
Remy shook his head slightly as he looked over at the young woman and Betsy could feel his pity followed by a more pity combined with disappointment as he turned to see Jean and Logan waltz slowly on the other side of the room near the open doors to the balcony. She raised an eyebrow inquiringly, "What?"  
  
"De poor petite. She love 'im 'nd 'e be lot betta off wit' 'er. But Logan, he stubborn 'nd lettin' 'imself be led on a chase 'e ain't eva gonna win."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Jean."  
  
"That is just harmless flirtation. Logan may be stubborn but even he knows by now that Scott and Jean are together forever."  
  
Remy's eyes darkened further with disappointment. "'E would if she'd let 'im."  
  
*What?*  
  
Remy pulled her closer and lay his head against her hair. *You 'member 'fore you made me go see Henri? Tol' you I wouldn' say day Cyke's car never seen action.*  
  
Betsy concentrated for a few moments. *Vaguely. I asked you what you had seen and you said nothing.*  
  
*Non, Remy never say one way or de ot'er if he seen somethin'. Was after Remy got back from de Artic, 'fore anyone know. Got up to de garage 'nd was gonna go t'rough dere ta go see de Prof, see if Remy could stay. Looked in 'nd saw Logan workin' on 'is bike. Not gonna cross Logan, if I don' 'ave to, so set myself to wait 'til he done. Jean come in after dat 'nd she look all sad but she don' feel it. She say she don' know what t'do, Scott bein' real mean ta her 'nd she can' take it no more. Logan 'old 'er, tell 'er 'e gonna take care of 'er, 'nd de start makin' love on de car. Remy decide dat's a good time t'be leavin' while de Wolverine distracted 'nd 'e snuck into de mansion t'talk to de Prof. Was real surprise to dis Cajun when 'e next see dem 'gain. Jean 'angin' onto Cyke 'nd Logan watchin' real angry 'nd real hurt. But 'e don' learn 'nd 'e's off wit' 'er again 'nd she gonna 'urt 'im 'gain. Worse t'ing is, Jubilee know it gonna 'appen. Can feel it when she look at de two of dem toget'er. She not mad, jus' disappointed 'nd real sad.*  
  
Betsy felt tears gathering in her eyes in sympathy for her two friends. "I think she needs to have some fun. Ask her to dance." He looked down at her in question. "This is our party and I refuse to have Jubilee sad. Make her smile."  
  
He leaned down and kissed her gently. "Your wish, Remy's command."  
  
She smiled up at him. "Liar."  
  
"But a bien liar."  
  
They laughed as Remy escorted Betsy to a chair near where Bishop and Jubilee were having a war of wills, which Jubilee seemed to be losing. Grabbing the teen's hands, Remy quickly twirled her around so she was slightly dizzy when he began to waltz her over to the dance floor, laughing at Bishop's relieved expression. "'Ope ya don't mind 'omme but Remy t'ink de petite should 'ave a little fun." He whirled her around the floor, asking, "So, Miss Vandersnob, y'come to dese parties often?"  
  
Jubilee's eyes danced as she said in her most snooty tone, "Why yes, I do, when I'm not off sailing my golden yacht around the Greek isles. I don't believe I've had the pleasure of an introduction though."  
  
"Oh, you 'member me from lovely Mrs. Bucktooth's charity ball. De one for rich people who got all de money 'nd still can't dress good."  
  
Jubilee looked around meaningfully at several of the other people's outfits. "I thought that's what this charity was for. There's alot of them."  
  
"Non, dis charity for rich people who need to have de stick removed from deir asses."  
  
"Ah, no wonder Warren's here, he's definitely a case for that charity." The two of them laughed so hard it took them several minutes to catch their breaths. Several of the surrounding people glared at them making them laugh all the harder. "I don't think they like us very much."  
  
"Dat's 'cause de don' have a sense of humor. Your birt'day comin' up, ain't it?"  
  
"Yeah, two weeks."  
  
"What y'want Remy t'get you? De Hope Diamond, maybe de Mona Lisa?"  
  
Jubilee laughed at the outrageous offers. "How about a car?"  
  
"No, Remy ain't gonna do dat, too dangerous."  
  
"It's not to dangerous to steal priceless artifacts but it's too dangerous to get me a car?"  
  
"Oui, y'can't drive de ot'er t'ings." Jubilee looked up at him in outrage. "Remy seen ya drive, petite. Safest place t'be when you drivin' is on anot'er continent."  
  
"You're not any better."  
  
"Remy drive jus' fine. He always stay right in de middle o' de sidewalk." Their laughter earned them more glares, including one that made Remy mentally shake his head, ignoring the dark gaze of a very annoyed Canadian mutant.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Betsy smiled as she saw Jubilee laugh. The young girl deserved some happiness, especially tonight. She sipped water as she rested a hand on her stomach.  
  
"May I sit down."  
  
Betsy glanced at Warren and shrugged. "It is a free country." Her gaze returned to her lover and her friend as he sat down.  
  
"I was beginning to think I'd never catch you alone."  
  
"Why did you want to?"  
  
"I...I wanted to congratulate you on the baby."  
  
Betsy's mouth twited in disbelief. "You did not have to catch me alone to say that."  
  
"Well, I... I also wanted to make sure you know that you can come to me for help."  
  
She glanced at him in confusion. His eyes were very earnest and sincere. "Thank you but I do not think I will need it."  
  
"I know, but later, when the thief takes off..."  
  
Betsy glared at Warren. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Look, he might seem happy about the baby now, but what about next month or the month after that. Men like him don't stay around and I just wanted you to know that I'll be there for you and the baby."  
  
Silenced by outrage, Betsy could only stare at the blonde man until a new voice spoke from behind him, "I think you're wrong." They both looked up to find Bishop towering next to them. "I don't like alot of things 'bout LeBeau but there's one thing I do know. He's not going to abandon the kid."  
  
Warren glared daggers at the intruder. "What are you talking about? You say he raised you and you hate him. What kind of father is that?"  
  
Bishop's eyes narrowed. "The Witness and I have a lot of problems but when Shard and I were kids, he took us in and took care of us. Even when it would have been alot easier and alot better for him if he'd kicked us out, he never even considered it. The Witness is guilty of alot of things but he never neglected a child he took in and I doubt he'd do any less for a child of his own."  
  
Warren had no answer so he stood to leave, pausing only to say, "Remember, Betsy, I'm here if you need me."  
  
"Go back to your fiancee, Warren, she needs you more than I ever will." 


	5. Chapter 5

Mail Call:  
  
MagnusXXN - Warren's such a fun loser, isn't he. ;-) I'm not completely sure what I'm going to do with Bishop but, as you pointed out, he is in a position to be insightful and make things interesting.  
  
Jukebox - Nither have I.  
  
Jade - 1- I know, so was I (Two characters with the same name is confusing huh :-) ). Anyway, her daughter's name is Vicky and most of Vicky's personality and powers are due to her parentage and the events surrounding her childhood and late teens. So, unfortunately, poor Elizabeth's stuck. 2 - Would it help to say I'm sorry? 3 - No, Logan's not happy, and yes there is a reason and I think you'll be very pleased. (Which would be a good thing right now, might get me out of trouble. LOL)  
  
Dream4 - As above, would it help to say I'm sorry? I got into SO much trouble for that. However, it's kind of necessary, so... BTW, good guess on Rogue's location but in this AU, Belladonna's dead, sorry.  
  
Hawkelf - Sorry about your computer but thank you for the review. Good to hear from youj.  
  
xxFleurdelySxx - Warren's not my favorite guy either (as if that weren't obvious LOL) but he's such a good asshole to use.  
  
**********************************  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Remy was being mean. He knew it and he was enjoying it. After a few waltzes with Jubilee, he led the teenager back to the table where Betsy was sitting and sat the girl down right between the two of them. He could feel Logan's brown eyes narrow in anger and, the Cajun smiled broadly, jealousy. Enjoying himself immensely, he kept both Asian looking women amused as he poured on the flattery causing Jubilee to blush several times and Betsy to finally menatally comment, *Having fun?*  
  
*Oui, amour.*  
  
*You do realize that Logan is at the bar and looks almost murderous.*  
  
*Is 'is own fault. He want to be a dog in de manger, dat's 'is own problem, why should de petite suffer?*  
  
*If you get yourself killed and leave me alone with Jamie, I hope you realize I will never speak to you again.*  
  
Remy reached across the table and took Betsy's hand, caressing her palm. *Never, amour. You ain't ever gettin' rid of Remy now.* He sent her a wave of love before turning his attention back to getting Jubilee to laugh again.  
  
Almost an hour, and several beers for Logan, later, the short Canadian stalked over to the table and announced, with a glare at the Cajun, "It's 'bout time for the kid to go home."  
  
Betsy smiled and answered before anyone else, "My, it is late and I am supposed to be getting extra rest. Come along, Jubilee, we will head home together."  
  
Jubilee looked at Betsy mutinously, "But it's early."  
  
"Not for pregnant women and, as I said before, misery loves company. You, child, are the company."  
  
Remy had already stood up and smoothly reached down to help both of the women up and leading them to the door. "Don't worry, M'sieu Wolverine, Remy make sure de femmes get 'ome safe."  
  
Logan took a step forward but was interrupted as Bishop stepped forward, commenting, "I will accompany you."  
  
The threesome looked at each other in confusion. Bishop was very dutiful but not one to volunteer for company. Oh well, it was a mystery for another time and no comment was made as the large black man took a place on Betsy's other side as they left the restaurant before Logan could recover from his surprise.  
  
********************************  
  
Elizabeth watched her fiancee watch the purple haired woman leave. She would have had to be blind not to notice his focus on the other woman and it was tempting to demand an explanation. Her common sense, however, reasserted itself. He was with her and it was she wearing his ring, not the other woman, and that was what mattered. Besides, if he felt the need to cheat on her, her practical side pointed out, that was fine as long as he went through with the marriage. He cheated on her and he would find himself with only half of his fortune, if he was lucky.  
  
However, Elizabeth did not believe it would come to that. Whatever this infatuation was, Warren would not embarress her or break his vows. She believed in him, had loved him from a far and was not going to allow baseless jealousy to mar her dream come true.  
  
***********************************  
  
Jean watched Logan at the bar. Although he could not get drunk due to his healing factor, he was certainly giving it a good try. Perhaps she should go talk to him, cheer him up. Looking around, she noticed Scott was speaking to Elizabeth...again. Turning toward her own fiancee, she quickly joined in that conversation.  
  
***********************************  
  
Logan was staring into his most recent beer morosely. Sometimes, he really hated having his power. All he wanted to do was get so drunk he passed out. Maybe then he would have some peace. He glanced over and saw Jean talking with Scott and Warren's fiancee and became angry all over again. Damnit, Jubilee should be here. She was always able to make him laugh, make him feel better, no matter what.  
  
He wanted Jean, he truly did, had since the first time he met her and hehad never doubted that he would be with her in the end. After all, how could she stand Scott? The man was too controlled, too calm, too...plain. Jean had a fire inside her that matched the red of her hair. How could she stay with Scott? What was he doing to make her?  
  
He watched the trio laugh and growled, downing the entire glass. If Jubilee were here, he would not have noticed. If she were here, she'd be nagging him to let her have a sip or his beer or to give her a ride on his bike. He would not be alone with his thoughts.  
  
Tossing a few bills down on the counter, he turned and strode out of the restaurant and began to walk home hoping the chill air would help clear his head.  
  
**************************************  
  
Rogue approached her destination cautiously. She had not really spoken to him since the Savage Land, since he had separated Carol Danvers mind from her own giving Rogue a freedom Professor Xavier had never managed. They had grown close during that time, more than close. However, it was such a long time ago. Since then, they had battled, been enemies. Would he receive her or would he attack her?  
  
There was only one way to find out.  
  
Landing outside his headquarters, she waited quietly to see what he would do. He had to know she was here, had probably picked up her approach long ago. Rogue could almost see him in her mind's eye. His cold blue eyes studying the security screens, brow lined in consideration, trying to decipher what she was doing here and what would be the best response.  
  
After an apparent eternity, the large metal doors finally slid apart revealing his tall, lean form. "Hello, Rogue."  
  
"Hi, Eric, can ah come in? Ah need a friend righ' now."  
  
The snow haired mutant nodded and stepped to the side, indicating for her precede him. "Of course. You are always welcome."  
  
The metal doors closed behind them seemlessly at the command of the Master of Magnetism, Magneto. 


	6. Chapter 6

Mail Call  
  
Jade - First: Maybe. Second: Sorry, she has children in the future but they hate her so....Third: He'll be happy...eventually. And he does have two children in the future.  
  
TuxedoNinja - Thank you. I really appreciate the encouragement.  
  
MagnusXXN - Thanks and maybes. ;-)  
  
ChrmdbytheCajun - Thank you. You know I don't seem to have a lot of Jean fans reading these stories. LOL.  
  
Girlonthem00n - Thank you. I hope to spring some surprises.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok, if people have been reading Mail Call, they will notice that I have mentioned children. There is a good reason for this. I play RPG's. My significant other and I liked the Heroes Reborn and Kingdom Come mini-series so much, we put together a world populated by the next genteration of heroes and their retired and dead parents. We both created quite a few characters and developed a history of what happened with several teams and which heroes were alive...etc.... Anyway, Jamie is one of my favorites and I wrote The Right Thing as a story about how his parents (Betsy and Remy) got together for various reasons. When it was so popular that I ended up doing this sequel I decided to basically start writing the various histories of the next generation of X-men together in one story. That's why I mention the children because many of them were heavily affected by events in their pasts. I am not planning on taking this story through the two decades until the children are adults. However, I do plan to add an epilogue at the end of this story listing the various children and their parents. If people are still interested and would like to know more about the children or how the children came about and what happened to the various parents, I will begin writing stories along those lines. Due to this, I'm afraid several of you will be disappointed with the fates of some of the characters in my stories. Unfortunately they are set. Jean, particularly will be living for a long time, but she is going to have massive problems with her children.  
  
Hope this made sense. By the way, if I get enough requests, I will write up and post the list of the children early.  
  
Now for what all of you actually clicked on this for:  
  
****************************  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Erik led Rogue into a luxurious room. Deep pile carpet spread across the floor and the furniture was antique but in excellent condition. There were no window but a large blaze in the intricately worked stone fireplace offset the gloominess. Taking a seat on one of the elegant couches, Rogue was gripped with nervousness, wondering if what she was doing was right. If the other X-men found out where she was...  
  
Well, she did not really have to think about that. They had not been paying a lot of attention to her lately. Remy and Betsy particularly had been ignoring her and Warren was never even home anymore. No one had known what he was up to but the mystery had been solved with his announcement tonight. That had been a suprise. Of course, Remy going to be a father had been an even larger surprise.  
  
The older mutant offered her tea but Rogue shook her head, wrapping her arms around herself as he sat on the other end of the couch. "Tell me, Rogue, what has happened to send you to me for comfort?"  
  
"It's alot o' things. I don't even know where ta start."  
  
His blue eyes softened as they took in her obvious distress. "Start whereever you like. We have time."  
  
"Ya know Ah was...Ah guess you would call it datin', Remy...um...Gambit." Erik nodded, silently waiting for her to continue. "Well, things got real bad after the trial ya set up an' Ah left him ta die."  
  
The white-haired man shrugged, "A fitting price for a race traitor to pay."  
  
"Yeah, well, he showed up alive again, at the mansion." Erik's face showed his surprise, he had honestly not known about that and Rogue nodded to emphasize her words. "Was a surprise to all o' us too. Noone knows how he got outta the Artic. Anyway, he got the X-men ta let him stay even when I tried to stop them. Worse, it turned out that he was basically under mind control when the massacre happened which changes what Ah did from punishment to murder. The others ain't said anything 'bout it yet, but it's only a matter a time an' now, he's gonna have a kid. He got with another woman only three months ago and is gonna have a family. It's not fair, Eric, all Ah ever wanted was a family, y'know, a husband, kids, parents and in-laws all comin' over for Christmas. Now he's gettin' it before me."  
  
Eric laid a hand over hers in comfort. "Who is to say this relationship will last? From what you have told me and from what I know of Gambit, I doubt he was serious. Personally I worried about you when you were with him because I did not consider it a good relationship for you. It is better this way. Now you are free to find a man who will love and support you, be there for you no matter what. You will have a family and you will be an excellent mother. I know it."  
  
Rogue smiled up at him gratefully. "Y'know, life's funny, mah team mates make me miserable and mah enemy makes me fell better."  
  
Eric took both her hands in his as he stared into your eyes. "You have never been my enemy.  
  
**********************************  
  
It was after midnight when Remy silently slipped out of the bed. He tucked the blankets tightly around Betsy and pushed a pillow into her arms to prevent her from noticing his absence and waking up. Between his eyes and long experience of working in the dark, he was able to silently dress without lights, slipping on his trench coat and carrying his boots with him as he quietly exited the room. Once he was in the hallway, he put on his boots and began to prowl the dark halls, knowing his target was out here somewhere.  
  
Bishop always patrolled the halls late into the night and it was not long before Remy saw his shadowed form in the foyer checking to make sure the doors were still locked. Reaching into his coat pocket palming several cards before shadowing the dark mutant into the kitchen.  
  
Bishop walked through the kitchen to the back door and lay a hand on the handle before saying, "You wanna talk 'bout this in here or outside?"  
  
Remy's eyes opened in surprise for a second but he quickly brought himself under control. "Pretty good, homme, not alot people know when Remy followin' when Remy don' want dem to."  
  
Looking over his shoulder, he met the other mutants red gaze. "You taught me well. Now, outside or here?"  
  
Remy considered for a few moments then said, "Outside in de woods. Too many ears 'round here."  
  
Bishop nodded and opened the door, leading the way into the woods. The two of them walked silently for long time before coming to a very isolated clearing. Remy noticed as Bishop turned to face him that the raven haired mutant still held his gun. He found no offense in this because he was still holding the cards he had palmed earlier at the ready.  
  
The two men stared at each other across the clearing, taking each other's measure, silently challanging and answering. Finally, Remy broke the silence. "What's your interest in Betsy 'nd de chile?"  
  
The question was direct and demanding. Bishop was not surprised. The Witness had been just as direct when wanting information although never as direct when giving out information. "I'm not sure I know what you mean." Verbal sparring was another thing he had learned from his adopted father. It would be interesting to see if this younger version was as skilled in it.  
  
"You suddenly payin' attention when you never did before, it make Remy real curious." His eyes narrowed dangerously.  
  
Bishop shrugged before answering, "Maybe I'm just worried because she is with child. She is the first to be in this condition. Perhaps this is my normal behavior."  
  
Remy's eyes narrowed further. "You t'ink you clever, playing dese word games wit' me. Maybe you are. But Betsy and de chile ain't a game so Remy not playin'. You hurt dem 'nd Remy swear dere ain't nowhere, nowhen, you can run to dat he won't find ya 'nd hurt ya back. Understand me, pup?" familiar term, familiar phrase, hit Bishop deeply. Standing there with threat and demand gleaming in his eyes Remy had never resembled the man who had raised Bishop more. He felt like a child again and could only nod in response, words frozen in his throat.  
  
Remy kept their gazes locked for several more minutes, making sure Bishop knew he was not kidding. Then, without a word, the lean Cajun turned around and strode back to the mansion, leaving Bishop to deal with what had just happened.  
  
After the man had disappeared into the darkness, Bishop sat down on a nearby flat rock, staring up at the stars. This era seemed strange to him in so many ways but nothing was more strange to him than Remy LeBeau. The man had raised him, had treated him like a true son. One would think that Bishop would actually understand the Cajun, his motivations, his history. He did not, not in his time, the future, not in this time. The Witness had always been cold in many ways, seeming cruel, especially when Bishop had joined the XSE, the mutant police. Bishop could remember the day he had made that decision, had come into the LeBeau's presence in his brand new uniform.  
  
The old man's eyes had narrowed as he took in the sight then, with a sneer, he had inquired, "Didn' t'ink it was Halloween yet, pup. You celebratin' early?"  
  
Bishop had been full of self-righteousness, of the desire to fix all the worlds problems. He would make all the crooked straight, the wrong right. How arrogant he must have sounded as he anwered his father's taunt, "No, I'm going to actually do something to make the world a better place instead of feeding on its misery like some leech."  
  
"Dat de way you see it, pup? You gonna be de saviour, de high 'nd mighty ange', gonna shed your past 'nd dat'll make it all better? Dat what you want? De way you want it?"  
  
At the time, the words had made Bishop bristle with rage, hearing only more taunts and he had retaliated. Oh, had he retaliated. He shown his full contempt toward the man, accusing him of choosing to make the world worse when he could have made it better. The Witness had never responded. He had simply stood there expressionlessly as Bishop vented his anger and frustration until the young man had worn himself out. Only then did the man speak and he had only said, "You know de way out," before turning on his heel and leaving.  
  
Looking back at the conversation, Bishop wondered if the taunts had only been in his mind. Had his father been asking for reassurance, asking for acceptance, acknowledgement of his place as the only father Bishop had ever known? The large man remembered back further, studying the chocolate skin of his clasped hands. That fight, discussion, whatever it was, had been the culmination of the problems they had had during his teenage years.  
  
Of course, it had started even earlier than that. When Remy had found them, cold, alone, he had been their hero. Bishop and Shard would not have survived another week, maybe not even another night, if the lean Cajun had not taken them in, sheltered them, protected them. LeBeau had been their...his hero. He had wanted to be just like the Cajun, seeing him as perfect. It had been a shock when he had found out the man was not as good and perfect as Bishop had always assumed. It had been painful to find out that LeBeau was thief, that he ruled an entire clan of thieves. Actually, he had run more than that. The Witness had his own little army, businesses, the ears and the short hairs of many politicians. Bishop had been offended by this. Right was right and wrong was wrong. There was not grey area and LeBeau never claimed to be right.  
  
Bishop had thought he understood the world at 16, knew that it was LeBeau's choice to stay involved in all the unsavory businesses. He knew that it was LeBeau's fault that crime still ruled the street, that people still got away with persecuting mutants. After all, his father was a strong man, knew everyone. If he had wanted to, he could have toppled the other criminals, turning them over to XSE, couldn't he?  
  
Bishop was no longer quite so sure. As part of XSE, he had been exposed to the corruption throughout the system. Fitzroy was a prime example. The spoiled little killer had protection from on high. His father was a Coucil Member, rendering the mass murderer untouchable. The crime on the streets continued unabated. As soon as he and his team defeated one threat, removed one criminal two, three, even more sprung up in their place. It was a losing cycle and his hands were tied by the rules and regulations, the concern and fear of giving the flat scans more reasons to hate humans. Looking back on his past with adult eyes, he began to reevaluate, to search for better answers to his questions, and wishing he could speak to his father again, this time as a respectful son. Maybe that was why he had never received his answers. He had been disrespectful and had considered his father a liar. Would he have even believed the answers?  
  
Most of all, right now though, Bishop was hit by his memory of the pain that lived in those red on black eyes. When he was younger, he had wondered about it. Shard and him had spent many hours trying to decide what had happened. They had asked him several times but he had never explained but it had been there, as had been the fierce determination he had seen there tonight. When others had threatened them as children, LeBeau had faced the threats with the same fierce determination, the silent threat, as he had shown Bishop today. But the older LeBeau had also had a deep pain in those eyes when he had fought to protect Bishop a pain deeper and more profound than Bishop had seen in this younger version. It made Bishop wonder about it once again and fear he now knew the answer. 


	7. Author's Notes

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER  
  
This is a list of the future children. Warning: Contains spoilers for the end of the story.  
  
NAME: Jamie LeBeau/Jamie Braddock CODENAME: Risque PARENTS/STATUS: Remy-Gambit (alive), Betsy-Psylocke (alive) TEAM AFFILIATION: Independent DISCLAIMER: None, other than the parents, the character is completely my creation. BRIEF NOTES: Has dueal citizenship-Britsh citizen using the last name Braddock, American citizen using the last name LeBeau. Switches between Cajun, American, and British accent at will. Member of the New Orleans Theives Guild.  
  
NAME: Victoria (Vicky) Worthington CODENAME: Vengence PARENTS/STATUS: Warren-Angel (dead), Elizabeth (dead by suicide) TEAM AFFILIATION: Independent, reserve member of the Avengers DISCLAIMER: None, other than the parents, the character is completely my creation. BRIEF NOTES: Most of family's fortune was lost at Warren's death. Used last of the money to "augment" her powers and to buy a club/bar in Hell's Kitchen in New York. Fiercely independent.  
  
NAME: Unknown CODENAME: Sabreclaw PARENTS/STATUS: Logan-Wolverine (alive), Jubilee (alive) TEAM AFFILIATION: Independent DISCLAIMER: Loosely based on character in Wild Thing from Marvel BRIEF NOTES: Raised by his parents. Is not fond of his younger sister, Rina, and hates Jean. Does not have a really good relationship with his father, adores his mother.  
  
NAME: Rina CODENAME: Wild Thing PARENTS/STATUS: Logan-Wolverine (alive), Jean Grey (alive) TEAM AFFILIATION: Independent DISCLAIMER: Based on character in Wild Thing from Marvel BRIEF NOTES: She was raised by Logan and Jubilee, has very little contact with Jean. Does not get along with her older brother, Sabreclaw. (Jade, don't kill me, there is a reason why this happened, I promise.)  
  
NAME: Kevin Summers CODENAME: none PARENTS/STATUS: Scott-Cyclops (alive), Jean (alive) TEAM AFFILIATION: Protexion (pronounced protection) DISCLAIMER: None, other than the parents, the character is completely my creation. BRIEF NOTES: Raised in X-mansion and groomed to follow in his father's footsteps. However, he feels that his parents are hypocrites for many reasons including the circumstances surrounding his various half siblings. Does not get along with half-brother, Jack. Has never really met or dealt with half-sister, Rina.  
  
NAME: Jack CODENAME: Armor PARENTS/STATUS: Scott-Cyclops (alive), Madeline-Goblin Queen (alive) TEAM AFFILIATION: Protexion DISCLAIMER: Based on character from Armor by Continuity Comics BRIEF NOTES: Madeline and Scott went to a powerful sorceror to arbitrate their custody battle. The sorceror set terms that each one had to prove they could raise a child before he would award custody. This meant he had custody of Jack until they raised other children so he raised Jack. Jack has a strained relationship with his mother, hates his father and does not get along with his half-siblings, Kevin and Jackie. (I know according to the comics, Cable is the child of Scott and Madeline but my Sig. and I didn't like that so we changed it.)  
  
NAME: Jackie CODENAME: Scarlet Streak PARENTS/STATUS: Madeline-Goblin Queen (alive) TEAM AFFILIATION: Protexion DISCLAIMER: Based on character from Armor by Continuity Comics BRIEF NOTES: She is a clone of Madeline Pryor trained in combat techniques particulary against large robots. Was used as a gladiator in an underground arena until her 'mother' found out and freed her. Is completely neutral to her various family members.  
  
NAME: Unknown CODENAME: Blood Sidhe PARENTS/STATUS: Madeline-Goblin Queen (alive) TEAM AFFILIATION: Independent, Night Warriors in another dimension DISCLAIMER: This is based on a picture and name I saw but I do not remeber the Artist or affiliated company. BRIEF NOTES: To prove she could raise a child to gain custody of Jack, Madeline had Blood Sidhe and raised him. No one knows who the father is. Sidhe was raised in Limbo among the Limboneon demons and goblins and has developed powers along those lines. He is very connected to Limbo. The full consequences of this has not been discovered.  
  
FUTHER NOTES:  
  
Sabretooth and Mystique are married and have about 19 children. Ones met by other teams: La Lunatica (from X-men 2099 by Marvel), Igraine (mine), and Bobby (mine).  
  
La Lunatica is on the team Protexion.  
  
Protexion includes:  
  
Xian (from X-men 2099) Cerebra (from X-men 2099) Metalhead (from X-men 2099) Krystalin (from X-men 2099) Meanstreak (from X-men 2099) Skullfire (from X-men 2099) La Lunatica (based on X-men 2099 but made into the oldest daughter of Sabretooth and Mystique) Luna (from Marvel, daughter of Quicksilver and Crystal, in this AU Quicksilver is deceased) Nereel (My significant other's creation; daughter of Piotr-Collossus and on of the Fall People in the Savage Lands) Kevin (see above) Armor (see above) Scarlet Streak (see above) Disperse (from Savant Guard by Image Comics)  
  
There are other teams composed of children from various Avengers, the Squadorn Supreme, and Alpha Flight by Marvel. There are also children of various DC characters including the Justice League and the Suicide Squad (the first series by John Ostrander not the recent one).  
  
There is also a new group of Marauders running around. A woman calling herself Malignancy found one of Sinister's old labs and used it create new clones combining various people's DNA.  
  
Anyway, I think that's enough for now, if anyone wants to know more or wants stories about how some of the above came about or stories about any of the above characters, let me know.  
  
Good news is, I am posting this with a new chapter. 


	8. Chapter 7

Mail Call  
  
Jade - 1. See previous chapter. 2. So do Remy and Betsy. 3. :-) 4. Alot of people do but I'm not sure...yet.  
  
Jukebox - Thank you  
  
MagnusXXN - Last time I saw Shard was in X-factor as a living program and I don't think she's ever seen Remy. However, I never really read X-factor, so I don't know. I agree, Magneto is a great man, the problem is he is so afraid of a repeat of his own history, he will go to any (and we do mean any) lengths to prevent concentration camps from ever happening again. As to what Bishop's up to, well......  
  
****************************  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Remy entered the kitchen silently and immediately froze. He was no longer alone. Turning his head he saw a dark figure in the shadows. The only relief to the almost uniform darkness was the red coal of a lit cigar. "Bon soir, what you doin' up so late?"  
  
"Could ask ya the same thing, Gumbo." Logan's voice was a low growl, advertising his unhappiness so blatently that Remy did not even need his empathy to pick up on it.  
  
"Ya could, but you didn'. Don' matter anyway." Remy shrugged and stifled a yawn. "Anyway, dis boy gonna go back t'bed." Although he seemed relaxed and unconcerned, every sense was on red alert. Logan was angry and, although Remy did not regret the part he played in that, he was not going to make it easy for the man to get revenge.  
  
Logan moved to block his progress to the door. "Naw, I think we got somethin' ta talk about. I wanna know what you were doin' outside, 'cause if you're gonna hurt Betsy..." The distinct sound of Logan's claws extending was loud in the silent room.  
  
Remy smirked down at he smaller man. "Why don' you just say what you really mean? You not worried 'bout Betsy. She a strong woman 'nd she never put up wit' anyt'ing like dat. You know it 'nd Remy know it so it ain't her your worried 'bout. Not her dat you really warnin' Remy 'bout eit'er."  
  
A low growl echoed through the kitchen as Logan ground his teeth before demanding, "Well, if you're so smart, why don't ya tell me what it's really about? Huh?"  
  
The smirk slid off Remy's face and he was very serious as he studied the shorter man for several minutes. "You ain't figured it out fo' you'self, den you won' believe Remy if he tell you. But, better warnin', stay blind too long 'nd you gonna lose everyt'ing dat's worth you havin' round here. She not gonna wait for you forever."  
  
Logan stared up at Remy in confusion and the taller man took the opportunity to slip past Logan and make his way back upstairs. Stopping outside the door, he silently slipped off his boots and stepped inside hoping Betsy would remain asleep. His link, however, told him how futile that hope was. A sleepy inquiry slid down the link and he immediately responded with reassurance, urging her to remain asleep as he quickly shed his clothing and slipped back into the bed, pulling her against him. *Shhh, amour, don' need t'wake up.*  
  
Betsy relaxed against him, falling into a deeper sleep as he used his empathy to surround her and reassure her. He traced her features with his fingers, before laying his cheek against her hair and following her into sleep.  
  
**************************************  
  
Rogue looked up into eyes so blue and sharp they had been compared to ice. However, they did not seem like ice now. There was nothing cold in them or sharp, just warm, intense emotion.  
  
"No," His voice had dropped in volume, barely a whisper, "I never thought of you as my enemy. How could I?"  
  
Rogue's gaze moved from those melting eyes to his mouth which seemed to be moving closer to her and back again, captured by his intense gaze.  
  
Suddenly, Erik looked away and stood up. "It must have been a long and tiring trip to arrive her. I would be happy if you used the guest room so that you could rest." He finally turned back to look at her, holding a hand out to help her stand, however, the earlier intensity was gone. His eyes now only held friendly acceptance.  
  
Confused and somewhat dazed, Rogue took the offered hand and followed the older man to a richly appointed guest room where he bid her a soft good night and was gone. Laying on the bed, Rogue tried to sort out what had happened tonight and her feelings about it. It was confusing to her and she was beginning to feel as if she had been wondering in darkness for a long time now. It seemed that if she could just figure out one thing, understand something that lay just below her concious mind, then she could break free into the light.  
  
It was dawn before her mind gave up the puzzle and she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
*************************************  
  
Logan sat watching the sun rise. He was tired. He was angry. He was confused. What had Remy been talking about? Of course he was worried about Betsy. Remy had been flirting with Jubilee alot last night, more than he should of. How was that supposed to make Betsy feel? For that matter, how was that supposed to make Jubilee feel? Jubilee was young and naive. She needed to be protected and she would probably take Remy's attention the wrong way. He had to stop that. Logan could not stand the thought of Jubilee being hurt that way.  
  
He could not stand the thought of Jubilee being hurt. The girl was such a beautiful spirit, so full of life. Someone had to look out for her.  
  
It was decided. He would talk to her later, warn her not to take Remy seriously and if the Cajun couldn't keep his flirting under control; well, Logan would have to do something about that.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Warren stared down at the blonde woman beside him. She was beautiful and so sweet to be around. He wondered what she would say to dying her hair purple.  
  
****************************************  
  
Bishop came back into the house in the early hours of morning as he always did. However, he had never felt so exhausted and drained before and he was still as confused as ever. Had he wronged LeBeau in future? Here? Was it possible to prevent the Remy from becoming the Witness? If he did, what would become of himself and Shard in the future? 


	9. Chapter 8

Sorry it took me so long to update. Life has been miserable for awhile and stole all my creativity. However, I finally got some sleep, my Sig. Other is feeling better, and I can finally think of things to write again. Hopefully it will not take me so long to update again.  
  
MAIL CALL  
  
Magnus XXN - Quick note on Chapter 7: It was an early epilogue. Those are glimpses of the future. Basically they're the future children of the pairings from this story. I threw it in now because Jade asked and I'm sort of fishing for what people might want to read in the future.  
  
Warren's going to get creepier. No wonder his daughter's considered a tad odd. Wolverine does have a thick head but a couple of people are working on it, though they may need a sledge hammer. :-)  
  
Jade - There are reasons the kids don't get along and it mostly centers around their births and the fact that Rina is not Jubilee's and is the younger of the two kids. In other words Jean wasn't pregnant before the marriage. There's a reason it happened and Logan's not the asshole this makes him look to be but it's too involved to get into here. Do you want a story on it? (NOTE: Shameless request for requests. LOL) Anyway, in this world, Maddie never died. Instead, she retained the Goblin Queen powers and helped defeat the demons in Inferno. Afterwards, she basically told Scott to get the hell away from her and that he was a cheating bastard who deserved a bitch like Jean. Rogue and Eric don't have a child because they decided it was too dangerous for various reasons related to Rogue's power.  
  
Letanica - Thank you. The funny thing is, this entire series, including The Right Thing, grew out of a character I made for an RPG named Jamie who is the child of Remy and Betsy. Actually, at first, I was just going to write about Jamie but I wasn't sure about doing an OC fic. Anyway, I'm curious, who did you plan to be the mother of Remy's child in the fic in your head? If you don't mind sharing.  
  
OK-ON TO THE STORY  
  
***********************************  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Several days had passed since the dinner and Betsy was really getting tired of her morning routine. Every morning, 7 a.m. found her in the bathroom, suffering and ill. It was clock work. Two hours of being sick as a dog and then she would feel fine but exhausted and Remy would pick her up and tuck her back into bed. She smiled quietly to herself even as her stomach rolled in rebellion. Remy had been an absolute dream through this entire ordeal. He was always right by her side, pulling her hair back into a quick twist to keep it out of her face, placing cool washclothes over the back of her neck, and gently rubbing her back in comfort.  
  
At 9, when her stomach settled back down, he always had water and her toothbrush ready for her so she could get the foul taste out of her mouth before he carried her back to the bed, speaking to her softly. He would tell her how beautiful and brave she was, how much he loved her, and how grateful he was that she was carrying his child. It was everything she needed and she knew he meant it because he always kept his shields lowered for her, hiding nothing from her. So, she knew that he did not find pleasure their morning routine. In fact, often, he would have preferred to remain in bed, would have preferred to simply sleep but that is what made what he did so special, what made him so special. That still did not change the fact that Betsy was tired of being sick every morning.  
  
Once Remy tucked her back into bed, he leaned down and pressed a light kiss against her cheek. "Wanna eat up here, amour, rest a little longer?" Betsy nodded tiredly. "Remy be back soon, y'just try t'relax."  
  
He kissed her again before standing up and pulling on some clothes. Betsy was already asleep again before the door closed behind him.  
  
The kitchen was empty when Remy walked in and began to poke through the cupboards trying to decide what to take up to Betsy. He was not a real cook and what little he knew how to make was all very spicy, not what Betsy needed at the moment. Usually, he would fix her some cereal and english muffins or toast. It was easy enough and did not make her nauseous. Today, however, they seemed to be out of every cereal except the overly sugary brands favored by Bobby and Jubilee. Remy made a mental note to hit the grocery store and stock up. He started searching through the fridge and softly swore when he found even the frozen waffles were gone.  
  
He was glaring at the useless cupboards when Jubilee walked in, hair touseled, obviously she had just woken up. Remy smiled at her in greeting. "Mornin', chere."  
  
Technically she was supposed to be back at school by this time but she kept disappearing every time someone had time to fly her back. It was the strangest thing. Well, actually, not that strange. Betsy enjoyed having her young friend around so Remy made sure Jubilee was nowhere to be found when the others decided it was time to take her back. Usually, he would just take the two women shopping or out to lunch. Although one time, he had been so rushed for time, he had had to resort to hiding her in Storm's closet. He would have used the closet in Betsy's and his room but he had worried that the others were catching on and would search for her there. It turned out that noone had but one did not become a successful thief by being underprepared. Remy smiled at the memory.  
  
Jubilee finally woke up enough to process his greeting. "Hey, Remy." She watched him dig through the cabinets again. "What're ya doin'?" Her voice was still slightly slurred from sleep.  
  
"Tryin' t'find somet'ing for Betsy but dere not'ing."  
  
"Why don't you just make some scrambled eggs and bacon?"  
  
Remy smiled at the teenager. "'Cause Remy wanna feed Betsy not poison her."  
  
Jubilee rolled her eyes in exasberation. "Just get out the eggs, milk, bacon, and cheese, I'll take care of the rest." She started pulling out pans as Remy raided the fridge to fill her orders.  
  
"You a life saver, chere."  
  
Jubilee smiled back at him. "I am not a piece of candy."  
  
"Den why you so sweet, huh?" They laughed together as Remy set out the plates. He was fond of the girl and hoped, if Jamie turned out to be a girl, that his girl turned out as sweet as the one cooking breakfast. Logan was truly an idiot. "Y'know, some day some boy gonna come 'long 'nd eat you up, dat is if he can get past you guardian ange'."  
  
Jubilee was about to retort when a low growl came from the kitchen door. "Don't ya think you're flirtin' with the wrong Asian, bub?"  
  
"Bon jour, Logan. You in a fine mood dis mornin'." Remy sighed to himself. The shorter man had taken to glaring at him ever since their little midnight talk. The Canadian really needed to figure some things out, or rather admit them. He sensed Jubilee tense at Logan's tone but the girl did not give any outward sign other than losing her smile.  
  
"Thought I tole ya 'bout this the other night." Logan was chewing on his ever present cigar, a sure indication of his annoyance. "Are you thinking I'm not serious?"  
  
Usually Remy did not like the veiled innuendo but he could sense the pain, confusion, and fear roiling inside the other mutant and just could not find it in himself to be angry. "Yeah, we talked 'nd you still ain't seen what Remy tried t'tell you. Until you do, you not gonna be happy."  
  
Whatever Logan would have said in returm was cut off as Jubilee physically stepped between the two, handing a tray with the food and two glasses of milk. "Here you go." There was an obvious tone of dismissal in her tone which Remy gladly obeyed.  
  
"Merci, chere. Betsy 'nd Jamie thank you too, saving dem from my cookin'." He would leave the angry older man to her. After all, Logan would never hurt Jubilee and maybe she could knock some sense into him. Remy laughed silently as he left the kitchen. Maybe but not likely with that armored skull.  
  
Remy was walking through the foyer when the doorbell rang, followed immediately by the door being thrown open and a loud but familiar voice stating, "I don' need t'ring de bell. Dis is my Remy's house. Now where is dat boy. Ah, dere he is!"  
  
Remy barely had enough time to turn to the door before he was enveloped in a warm hug that would have knocked the tray out of his hands if another had not saved it.  
  
"Tante Mattie, is good t'see you."  
  
The large woman in question squeezed him even tighter before stepping back and looking him up and down. "Good t'see you too, chile, you been eatin'. Got more meat on your bones dan last time I see ya."  
  
"Oui, mon amour won't let dis boy skip meals none."  
  
"Bien! Now where is de fille? C'mon, boy, y'show your Tante where she is or Mattie just gonna find her m'self."  
  
"Y'mind if de boy say 'ello to his pere before we go?" Jean Luc's voice was a soft Louisiana drawl and filled with sardonic amusement.  
  
"On'y if it don' take too long."  
  
Remy laughed, enjoying the presence of the people who had raised him. "'Ello, papa. 'S bien to be wit' you 'gain." He embraced Jean Luc quickly then retrieved the tray from the Thief Patriarch and began leading them upstairs. 


	10. Chapter 9

MAIL CALL  
  
Jukebox - Thank you. I'm feeling a lot better now which makes my family happy. ;-) I'm not a very good patient.  
  
Jade - Perhaps if Jubilee used a mallet? Nah, it'd just break on Wolvie's head. LOL. Anyway, Jubilee's a stubborn girl. As for Logan/Jean's kid. I'll try to get something written. Maybe it'll be a sequel to this. :-)  
  
xxFleurdelySxx - Welcome to the asylum. I'm a tad insane too. As for Remy, I plan on showing it to my hubby too. Tell him, 'ok this is what you do'. Don't think it will work though. LOL  
  
MagnusXXN - You're right, the breakfast isn't good for her. But, Remy and Jubilee aren't used to taking care of sick people so they do their best. LOL. I think Jubilee's getting really tempted to take a blunt object to Logan but he probably wouldn't notice. Oh well, why is it always the oblivious ones that girls fall in love with? ;-)  
  
girlonthem00n - Thank you. I'm hoping people like my take on the family. I don't have many comics with either of them in there so I hope to keep them believable.  
  
The Shadow Cat - Sure, which kids would you like to hear about?  
  
chrmdbythecajun - Thank you and here you go.  
  
STORYTIME  
  
*******************************  
  
Chapter 9  
  
On his way up the stairs, Remy quickly reached along the link to Betsy. *Amour, you 'sleep?* There was a soft response. *'M sorry, Betsy, Remy know y'wanna sleep but y'need to wake up.*  
  
The response was a bit stronger and a murmured, *Why?* came back along the link.  
  
*Remy's tante 'nd papa 're here 'nd tante wanna see you right now.*  
  
That woke her up. *What! Why did you not warn me they were coming?*  
  
*Pardone. Remy jus' find out now when de come t'rough de door.* He felt her annoyance and tried to assuage it with his own apology. *Remy'd tell her t'wait, Amour, but tante, she ain't gonna listen to Remy.* He sent her a memory of the last time he tried to dissuade Mattie from doing something.  
  
She had looked at him in vast amusement as she told him, "You ain't too old for me t'take over my knee, boy. Now y'just move over 'nd let Tante Mattie do what needs t'be doin'. Is betta' for everyone."  
  
He felt Betsy's amusement at the memory since, at the time, Remy had already been taller than the older woman and had been looking down at her. Mattie, however, had felt no intimidation.  
  
*Did you get out of her way?*  
  
Remy let his laughter float back along the link. *Non, Remy too young 'nd stupid. She jus' did what she wanted den she put Remy t'work scrubbin' her kitchen. Remy was on his hands 'nd knees for two days scrubbin' dat floor.*  
  
*She made you scrub the floor?* She was laughing which made Remy smile.  
  
*Oui, it was eit'er dat or actually get a whippin' 'nd Remy t'ought he was too old for a whippin'.* He could still feel her laughter as the three of them approached the bedroom door. Pausing at the door, he knocked before calling out, "You decent, Amour?"  
  
"Yes. Come in."  
  
He opened the door to find the bed made and Betsy sitting on the windowseat, wrapped in a amethyst kimono. Walking over, he leaned down to kiss her lightly. "Y're tres belle, Amour."  
  
She smiled up at him. "Thank you. Is that my breakfast?"  
  
Remy was about to nod when a voice from behind him answered for him. "That bette' not be. What're you t'inkin', bringin' somet'ing like dat for de poor fille? Y'make her even sicker." Mattie moved forward and sat next to Betsy, patting her hand comfortingly. "Dere, dere, chile, don't y'worry, Tante Mattie gonna make you somet'ing jus' right for yo'r poor stomach. Now, Remy, you go 'nd get de keys from yo'r papa 'nd bring in de boxes in de trunk. Gonna fix de fille up a nice old family recipe."  
  
Remy responded with a resigned voice, "Oui, Tante," and Betsy gave him a sympathetic smile. He could feel her barely contained laughter inside as Mattie made a shooing motion at him.  
  
"C'mon, de poor chile need her breakfast."  
  
Meanwhile, Jean Luc stepped forward and took Betsy's hand, kissing it with a slight bow. "Bon jour, I am Jean Luc LeBeau, Remy's father, and this is Mattie, his aunt. It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Braddock."  
  
Betsy smiled up at the older man. "It is a pleasure to meet both of you as well, Monsieur LeBeau. Madame LeBeau."  
  
Mattie gave her a strange look, "What is dis? Y'don' stan' on ceremony wit' family. You jus' call me Tante Mattie, chile, 'nd dis ole fox is Jean Luc or papa."  
  
Remy interrupted quickly, trying alleviate misconceptions without embarrassment. "Tante, Betsy 'nd moi ain't married."  
  
She waved her had as if shooing away an annoying fly. "Don' matter. She carryin' a LeBeau fille, she family, 'nd family don' stand on ceremony. Now what are you still doin' up here, boy? Get de keys 'nd bring in dem boxes like yo'r Tante done tol' ya."  
  
Jean Luc was smiling in obvious amusement as he sat down on the windowseat, casually tossing his keys to his son. "Don' need me in so 'm jus' gonna sit out o'de way up here 'nd keep de lovely fille company."  
  
"Don' strain y'self, papa." Remy's stinging words were made a lie as he shot his father a laughing smile before being herded out the door by a determined woman.  
  
************************************  
  
Down in the kitchen, after Remy left, Jubilee put her hands on her hips and glared at Logan. "Just what was that all about?"  
  
Logan looked away and mumbled something about going outside to smoke but the small teen immediately moved to block him.  
  
"Are you accusing Remy of cheating on Betsy with me?"  
  
Logan still would not meet her eyes. "What makes ya think that?"  
  
"Because I'm not stupid. You come in here all pissed and accuse him of flirting with the wrong Asian. Well there are only two Asians in this house and I'm one of them. So, did I hear you wrong or what?"  
  
Logan finally lifted her gaze to meet her sparking blue eyes. "Look, I just don' want ya gettin' the wrong idea. Remy's a good guy but he just don' know when to shut off the smarmy act and I don't want to see a good kid like you gettin' confused by it."  
  
"So, you, being you, got all overprotective and probably told him to stay away from me, huh?" Logan looked away, confirming her charge. "Where do you get off? I am not a little girl and even if I was, you're not my daddy. I can make my own decisions about who I'm going to talk to and even who I'm going to flirt with, date, kiss, or whatever the hell else I choose to do."  
  
He immediately looked up, anger burning in his eyes. "So the two of ya were flirting!"  
  
Jubilee threw her hands out to the sides, glaring up at the ceiling. "Give me a break!" Turning her glare back on Logan, she almost yelled, "Remy is with Betsy. I know this. I'm happy for them." She began to poke Logan in the chest, emphasizing her words. "They're both my friends and we all kid around together. And even if we weren't, even if Remy and I were flirting, it's none of your damn business!"  
  
Logan did not stop her from poking him but did cross his arms, trying to look intimidating. "What if I make it my business?"  
  
"Then you better have a damn good reason why it is your business or you better stay out of it. I mean it, I don't like getting accused or having my friends accused like that and I'm not gonna put up with it anymore!" With those last words, Jubilee turned around and stalked out of the room heading upstairs quickly. She kept her anger close to her until she reached her room. Closing and locking the door behind her, she curled up on the bed and began to cry.  
  
She had been hoping his anger had been jealousy, that maybe he saw her for what she was: a young woman that loved him. But, no, he just saw the little kid he'd always seen and was just being the overprotective father figure. Damn him! And damn her too. She needed to accept it was hopeless and move on.  
  
****************************  
  
Warren noticed the strange car as he pulled into the driveway. It was a beautiful black luxury car with black tinted windows and completely unfamiliar to him. Strangers were at the house. Warren quickly parked his own sports car and climbed out, turning off the image inducer that hid his wings.  
  
****************************  
  
Scott was going over the security schedules and was getting ready to post them when something occured to him. Where was Rogue? Quickly checking the security scans, he cursed quietly as he realized she had been missing since the night of the celebration dinner and no one had noticed. He immediately went to the Professor, hoping to use Cerebro to find her.  
  
****************************  
  
Rogue was standing on the balcony of her room watching dolphins play in the waves. The last few days had been very enjoyable. Erik had been a perfect host, discussing everything from books to music at dinner, showing her around his home when she wanted company and letting her alone when she wished to be. They had not discussed the almost kiss on the first night and it had not been repeated but it did not matter.  
  
The close friendship they had enjoyed in the Savage Land had reestablished itself and Rogue was thankful for it. She had felt freer and calmer the last few days than she had felt in a long time. She had also been doing a lot of thinking lately and it felt like she was thinking more clearly than she had in a long time.  
  
Rogue had made several conclusions and come to several decisions but she was not ready to act on them yet. She wanted to enjoy this peace for just a little longer and maybe, just maybe, she could keep it when faced with the challenges ahead. 


	11. Chapter 10

MAIL CALL  
  
dedredhed - I couldn't remember so.... Anyway, nice to see you back.  
  
MagnusXXN - They aren't happy. As for what will happen to Warren, well....  
  
badgerwolf - You know alot of people want to see some sense knocked into everyone's favorite Canadian feral. :-)  
  
That One Person - Welcome to my world. LOL  
  
**************************************  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The door to the mansion opened just as Warren reached it, almost hitting him. "Watch it, LeBeau." Snarling at the Cajun, his eyes quickly took in the strange older woman making her way to the kitchen.  
  
Remy quickly dodged past the winged mutant without responding to his animosity and, to Warren's amazement, whistling. The blonde man stared after the Cajun, watching as he opened the trunk of the dark car and pulled out a box.  
  
"So, who's the old woman and what's she doing here? What are you planning?" Warren's temper was rising as the Cajun did not show any response to his words.  
  
Remy pulled the box Tante needed from the car's trunk and carried it to the steps. Easily balancing it with one hand, he opened the door but paused before stepping inside. His red on black eyes were blazing and serious as he looked into Warren's blue eyes. "Y' still don' like Remy 'nd he really don' care. But you call m' Tante Mattie an old woman wit' dat disrespectful tone 'gain 'nd Remy gonna teach y' some manners...if ya lucky." With that warning, the auburn haired man sauntered inside and headed for the kitchen only to find his way blocked by Bishop. He sighed. What was this? Problems- With-Remy day. First Logan, then Warren, and now a confrontation with Bishop. All he wanted to do was get the supplies to Mattie and enjoy his family. Was that really too much to ask?  
  
"You brought two unknowns into the mansion. Please tell me who they are."  
  
The 'please' surprised Remy so badly he almost dropped the box. Bishop did not ask. When it came to mansion security he demanded and ordered. "'S m' Tante Mattie 'nd m' fat'er, Jean Luc."  
  
Bishop nodded. He was now even more curious about the strangers. Growing up, he had heard stories of the thief patriarch and Mattie. He had even heard a few stories from The Witness when he was much younger and would listen to the man tell him bed time stories. However, he could not approach the two people who were, in a strange way, his grandfather and great aunt, not yet. In the last several days, Bishop had thought for a long time and had come to something of an epiphany and a decision. He needed to discuss it with Remy but had always stopped short of actually speaking with the man, finding some reason or other, in truth one excuse or another, to put it off. Now, however, his time had run out. If he wanted what he had decided he wanted, he needed to speak to the thief immediately. The request, however, did not come easy to the proud man. "Gambit...Remy," Even after all this time, the name did not come easy to him, "After you put that box away, I would like to speak to you...Please. It is...very important...to me."  
  
Remy was staring at the large black man in shock. Who was this and what had happened to Bishop? He had never seen the man so unsure of himself, so needing. Something must be very wrong and Remy could feel the tension and...fear coming off the proud man. There was nothing he could say except, "K, homme, let Remy give dese to Tante Mattie 'nd we go talk. Just talk, though. Y'want a fight, y' gonna have t'wait on it 'til dey leave."  
  
Bishop nodded quickly. "Yes, that is what I wish. Just to talk."  
  
"Uh-huh." Remy did not quite believe the man but was not going to start an arguement. Instead he stepped into the kitichen to put the box down and had to suppress a snicker as his aunt ordered Logan out of the kitchen. Placing an affectionate kiss on the woman's cheek, Remy told her, "Be back later, have t'talk t'someone."  
  
She looked at him with eyes that, as usual, seemed to see much more than the narrow world people called reality. "Yes, chile, y'go talk t'him, 'nd you listen wit' yo'r heart. Not wit' what y'think y'know. Y'hear me?"  
  
"Oui, Tante."  
  
"She don't make anymore sense than you do," Logan growled before, "What're you doin'? That was the last o' the coffee!"  
  
"Dis ain't coffee. You jus' sit back over dere 'til Tante brew up some good stuff 'nd get breakfast all cooked. 'Nd don' snarl under yo'r breath. Is rude. You got a complaint you just growl it out."  
  
Remy's eyes were sparkling with suppressed laughter as he left the kitchen. He could hear Logan growling his complaints out loud and clear while Tante Mattie was listening very nicely and doing what she wanted anyway. Coming even with Bishop, he looked up at the large man. "Where y'wanna do dis, homme?"  
  
****************************************  
  
After Remy and Mattie left, Jean Luc turned to Betsy with a very serious look in his eyes. "M'son tells m' he loves very much. Dat y'been a good friend to him after de Artic. Remy forgives easy. But, me...I know 'lot o't'ings 'nd I know you were dere when it happened. I love m'son 'nd want him happy, but I want t'know, why de change of heart?"  
  
Betsy gave the older man her full attention. This was a painful topic, for both of them and Betsy was tempted to tell the man that it was none of his business. However, this was Remy's father. This was the man who had had to rescue his son after heroes condemned him. Then, this man had to send that same son back to the very people who had tried to kill him because there was nowhere else. Even before Jamie, Betsy could have understand the worry. Now, with her own child coming, she did not understand how Jean Luc could stand being here and she could both understand and respect his questions. "I will be honest with you monsieur. When I first went to speak to him after the Artic, it was out of a sense of duty, a need to do the right thing. However, I soon liked to be around him, liked him. We became friends. That friendship has grown. I love your son. My actions during that so called trial are something I regret but I can not change the past."  
  
Jean Luc's eyes were intense as they studied her and Betsy felt as if she were being weighed and measured. After a few moments, his mouth turned up into a charming smile. "Merci, chere, fo' bein' 'onest wit' me. Can tell why m'boy loves you. Now, like Mattie tol' y', y'r family now. Drop de monsieur. 'M Jean Luc or papa. So, tell, me, 'bout y'self, y'r family, 'nd maybe dis ol' t'ief c'n t'ink of a few stories Remy maybe neve' tell y'."  
  
The mischief in his hazel eyes was so like Remy's, Betsy could not refrain from returning his smile. 


	12. Chapter 11

MAIL CALL  
  
Jade - I have not even begun to torture Logan yet. LOL. Jean Luc and Mattie have a few agendas of their own. It's going to be even more entertaining when Brian and Meagan show up. But that's not coming for awhile.  
  
BJ - Mattie is definitely not to be toyed with. In her own way, she is the matriarch of the guild. In my mind, she's got a few surprises.  
  
Jukebox - Thank you.  
  
MagnusXXN - Warren is a little problem child. He hates to lose and doesn't think it's over yet. As for him being disrespectful to Jean Luc and Mattie, well, Jean Luc did say Remy was more forgiving than him. ;-)  
  
girlonthem00n - Thank you. I have to admit, Jean Luc and Mattie are fun.  
  
samson - Thank you. My talent's blushing.  
  
***************************************  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Bishop and Remy walked deeply into the woods, far away from the mansion. This was not going to be an easy discussion and neither of them wished to be interrupted or overheard. Finally coming to a clearing by a small stream, they stopped and faced each other, almost as if preparing to spar. This was not what Bishop wanted. Taking a leap of faith, he took off his weapons and placed them on the ground then turned away and walked over to the stream, sitting down on the bank.  
  
There were several moments of silence behind him and Bishop did not realize he had been holding his breath until the sound of a leather being removed reached his ears. A few minutes after that, Remy sat down next to him, minus the ever present trenchcoat that held his bostaff and cards. The Cajun was in no way defenseless and neither was Bishop but it was the gesture that counted. The symbol of leaving weapons out of this and meeting each other half way.  
  
"I've been thinking a lot these last few days. About you as you are now and The Witness as I knew him...or rather as I thought I knew him." Remy did not respond. "I have come to the conclusion that I did not know him as well as I thought or as well as I now wish. He was a man that made a lot of mistakes in his life but he did a lot of good as well."  
  
"Why y'tellin' Remy all dis?" Remy's voice was still neutral, giving Bishop no clue to his inner thoughts.  
  
"I'm getting to that. I...I have discovered that I did my father a great injustice in the future and in the here and now." Bishop picked up a few stones and began to toss them into the river, unable to meet Remy's eyes. "You...I see the man who raised me in you in a lot of ways. When I heard you were going to have a child, it gave me hope for a better future. My father had no children of his own blood. I am happy to have that hope for the future but, it makes me sad as well. It makes me realize that in giving up that future, I'm giving up the family I didn't know as well as I thought and that I didn't appreciate." He looked over at the smaller man but, this time, the Cajun refused to meet his gaze.  
  
"What're you wantin' from m'?" His voice held a strain that anyone who did not know him would have missed. Bishop only identified it because he had heard it in the Witness's voice before, after Bishop had joined the XSE.  
  
"You are the only family I have left and I want a...a chance for that family. I want to get to know you as you not as what I saw in my own self- righteousness and duty."  
  
Remy glanced at him then started out at the river once more. "Y'don' ask for anyt'ing easy do you? Not askin' for friendship or truce, jus' jump right in 'nd ask for family."  
  
"I played too many games with my father and lost him. I don't want to lose him again."  
  
Remy stood up and began to pace along the riverbank and Bishop clasped his hands tightly, forcing himself not to get up and follow. This was difficult for him and he had had several days to get used to the idea. He could not guess how hard this must be on LeBeau...Remy.  
  
"Is dis 'bout Jamie?" Remy had turned around and was now glaring back at Bishop in demand.  
  
The Witness had stood, looked, sounded just like that many times before. The entire scene was so familiar to Bishop it was painful. "Yes, in ways. In a strange way, that child is my little brother or sister. It's more than that, though. Even now you remind me so much of the man who raised me because you are one in the same and the implications of that have only recently become clear to me. I want my father. I want my family. All of my family."  
  
"'Nd what 'bout de future? Y'say you're here to change it. If dat happen den you take 'part your little family. Or have you given up goin' back dere?"  
  
"I have. I've thought about this long and hard. I can not save my family in the future, much as I hate the thought. I can save you now. I want to save you, all of you."  
  
"Now, you wanna save de monster y'say Remy becomes?" Remy laughed sarcastically making the hackles on Bishop's neck raise and his hands clench.  
  
However, Bishop forced the anger away. Remy was pushing him, just as his father had on the day he had joined the XSE. LeBeau was confused and wanted a truthful confirmation. So, he was pushing Bishop into anger, gambling that the man would accidently blurt out the truth. "The Witness is not the monster I painted him to be. He was a man and my father. I've been looking at him through the eyes of a rebellious child. However, the last few days, this child finally grew up and forgave his father for not being perfect. My father did the best he could for me."  
  
Remy turned away again in silence and studied the water. It seemed forever before he finally turned around. "Don' know how dis is gonna work. You too old t'be bouncin' on m'knee."  
  
Bishop rose to his feet. "Does this mean we can try?"  
  
Remy was silent once again, obviously thinking something over, then he smiled. "C'mon, pup, yo'r Tante gonna wanna meet ya."  
  
**********************************************  
  
"Le's see. When Remy was just a chile, he 'nd his frere, Henri, decide dey gonna be real sweet 'nd cook up a birt'day cake fo' Mattie. So, dey look 'round 'nd de find a cook book. Only dey don' understand it so well. 'Stead of baking soda dey bring out soda pop 'nd dey don' know a teaspoon from a tablespoon. De wors' part t'ough, was de had just finished wit' de mixer, which of course splattered de whole kitchen, 'nd Remy was puttin' up dis big bag of flour when Mattie come in 'nd she jus' scream at de sight o' 'er usually perfectly organized, clean kitchen cover'd in a gooey mess. Well, 'er scream startle de boys 'nd Henri fall off de counter he been crouchin' on, landin' in de mess, 'nd Remy drop de bag o' flour, which o'course added to de whole mess. I show up 'bout dis time 'nd 'M tryin' not to laugh but it not easy. Mattie wadin' in dat kitchen like a general goin' to war, Henri's hidin' de bowl behind his back, like 'e gonna convince 'er dat 'im 'nd Remy got not'ing t'do wit' de mess, 'nd Remy's tryin' to scoop de flour back into de bag 'nd gettin' more o' de crap on de floor in de bag den de flour. Now if dat's not de wors', de poor fille's power decide t'kick in 'nd de bag o' flour start glowin' a light red. Mattie, she too mad to notice, 'nd she jus' grab de bag away. Well, y'know how 'is power work but 'e don' mean any 'arm so it a real light charge. Anyway, de bag go pop 'nd de flour jus' fly everywhere, coverin' Mattie 'ead to toe 'nd Remy's eyes get real big. 'Fore I c'n even stop laughin' I got two little boys hidin' behin' me, dere eyes real big, like 'M gonna save dem, 'nd dey jus' spreadin' dat mess more, all over m'suit 'nd de floor. Well, Mattie stalk over 'nd she glain' at de two of them, demandin' t'know what de were t'inkin'. Henri looks up wit' 'is most innocent smile 'nd say 'Appy Birt'day, Tante'. Remy also smilin' up, innocent as an angel, 'nd also say 'Appy Birt'day.' Dey filles jus' too cute but dey can' leave well 'nough 'lone. Remy gets a real worried look 'nd says, Henri, we fo'got de candles.' Henri don' miss a blink 'nd says, 'Don' need candles, you already give Tante fireworks'." Jean Luc's eyes sparkled with laughter at the memory and Betsy immediately joined in. She could just imagine the scene.  
  
It took several minutes for her to regain her breath long enough to ask, "He did not say that."  
  
"Oh, oui, Henri did."  
  
"What did Mattie do?"  
  
"She tell dem dey got to clean de kitchen, which dey try t'do."  
  
"Try? I am almost afraid to ask."  
  
"Well, 'tween de water fights, de two buckets Remy accidently charged, 'nd de two of dem usin' de opportunity to sneak raw sugar, it was an even bigger mess. I finally took dem to de park jus' t'try t'burn off deir energy."  
  
"Did it work?"  
  
"Eventually. 'Round midnight. Neve' give two young boys straight sugar. 'S lethal."  
  
"I am going to have to remember that advice if Jamie is a boy."  
  
Jean Luc raised an inquiring eyebrow. "Jamie?"  
  
"That is the child's name."  
  
Jean Luc smiled. "Ah, bien name. Howeve' from what I know o' you, I t'ink y'better advoid givin' Jamie sugar period."  
  
Betsy's eyes widened. "What you know of me?"  
  
The older man gave her a sly smile. "Tol' ya, dis t'ief know more dan people t'ink. Don' change it t'ough. Jamie gonna be a real wild chile comin' from y' two."  
  
"Well, if what you say is true, I guess you will not be one of those grandfathers who constantly carry candy in their pockets."  
  
Jean Luc smiled wider. "'Course 'M gonna give de fille sugar. 'Nd when de chile is nice 'nd hyper, 'M gonna give 'im back t'you two. De benefit of bein' a grandpere."  
  
"Now, Jean Luc, y'bette' not be scarin' de poor chile." Mattie walked in with a covered tray and set it on Betsy's lap before fussing with the pillows. "Don' you worry none, chile, Jamie gonna be one sweet boy." 


	13. Chapter 12

MAIL CALL  
  
Jukebox - Thank you.  
  
Jade - I don't know if Marvel ever gave them actual powers but I'm sort of doing my own thing based on what I already established for the Guilds in my own mind. Anyway, I'm not really sure about Jean Luc, but Mattie's abilities will be revealed a little in this chapter. I haven' forgotten Eric and Marie, though. Just a lot has been happening at the mansion while Rogue's been standing peacefully on that balcony. Bishop being welcomed into the family, well, we'll have to see. LOL.  
  
MagnusXXN - I was happy with the way the scene between Bishop and Remy came out. As to where the relationship will go, well, we'll just have to wait and see. LOL (I'm so mean.)  
  
*******************************************  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Jean Luc stared intently at Mattie as he asked. "You t'ink Jamie gonna be a sweet boy or you know?"  
  
The older woman continued to fuss over Betsy, making sure she was comfortable before setting up the breakfast tray for her. "Tante knows Jamie gonna be de sweetest chile. Gonna be a 'andsome boy too, good combination o' his parents. 'E gonna be a real wild chile but ain't gonna 'ave a mean bone in 'is body." She patted Betsy's hand before standing up. "You lis'en to Tante Mattie, chere, 'nd don' you worry none. It all gonna be bien."  
  
Betsy was looking at the older woman in confusion and shock but, before she could form a coherent question, she felt Remy's comforting presence wrap around her as he entered the room. "M'Amour, y' should be eatin'."  
  
Her stomach growled in agreement and she decided her questions about what Mattie had said could wait. Of course, her list of questions grew as, surprisingly, Remy was followed through the door by a Bishop looking...shy? She had never seen the large man look so unsure about himself before. What was going on here?  
  
A warm feeling of love wrapped itself more tightly around her and she could feel Remy's concern as he leaned on the wall by the window seat she was sitting on. *Eat, Amour, Remy 'splain later.*  
  
Bishop stopped just inside of the doorway and Jean Luc was looking at him curiously as Remy started introductions. "Pere, Tante, dis is one o' de X- men, Bishop. Bishop dis is..."  
  
He was interrupted as Mattie stepped forward, her arms open, a welcoming smile on her face. "So dis is 'im. Well, c'mon boy, y' show some manners 'nd give yo'r Tante Mattie a big hug." The woman wrapped her arms around the larger man and the large man blushed as he awkwardly hugged the friendly woman back. Remy quickly looked at his father in question but the older thief could only shrug in answer. After a moment, Mattie stepped back and looked Bishop over. "Such a large, strong man. M'Remy did a good job raisin' you, fille. Now, you be a bien chile 'nd go bring yo'r Tante Mattie's and Grandpere's luggage up to de guest room."  
  
"Guest room." Bishop was looking a little shell shocked.  
  
"Oui. 'Course we gonna be stayin' awhile. Need t'get t'know de new family." She looked back at Betsy and quickly reminded her that she needed to eat, turning away from Bishop as if everything was settled.  
  
Jean Luc's mouth twisted into an ironic smile. "Mattie, t'ink y'bein' a little too obscure fo' de new family." He glanced over at Bishop. "'Nd fo' some of de old family too. Who is dis homme 'nd why you huggin' 'im like he a lost chile."  
  
Mattie smiled complacently as she shooed Jean Luc to the side so she could sit down on the window seat next to Betsy. "'Cause he is, Jean Luc, in a way. Let Remy 'splain it."  
  
Jean Luc looked up at Remy expectently and he tried to explain to his family how Bishop was from the future and had been raised by Remy in that future. Betsy continued to eat but she was determined to question Remy about Tante Mattie as soon as she could. However, her hunger was priority at the moment.  
  
By the end of the tale, Jean Luc was nodding and looked back at Mattie. "What're y'knowin' 'bout dis?"  
  
The emphasis Jean Luc put on the word 'knowing' caused Betsy and Bishop to raise eyebrows in curiousity. Mattie, however, smiled as contently and calmly as ever. "Knew 'e was here 'nd 'e was family but didn' know anyt'ing 'bout him. Know, t'ough, dat we gonna need 'im in de family 'fore too long 'nd 'e needs t'be in de family."  
  
Jean Luc nodded as if that explained it to him but he decided to take pity on the two people who were looking more and more confused. "Mattie is what you might call a seer or a witch. She's aware of more dan what we call reality."  
  
Betsy looked at the old woman curiously. "You are a precognitive, one who can see the future?" A spark of anger flared up in her. If this woman could see the future, why had Remy's family not prevented his enslavement by Sinister and unfair trial by the X-men.  
  
"Non." Jean Luc met Betsy's gaze and she could tell that he knew what she had been thinking. "Mattie can't see de future at will. But, she know t'ings ot'ers don' know. Maybe it make you feel better t't'ink of it like gris-gris, magic. She see beyond dis world 'nd de ot'ers worlds tell 'er t'ings. So, if Mattie say she know somet'ing, den it good t'listen to 'er."  
  
Betsy transferred her gaze to the older woman and found Mattie gazing back. Her eyes were unnerving however because it seemed as if the woman was looking through her, or beyond her, seeing things no one else could. Then Mattie gave her a comforting smile. "Don' y'worry too much 'bout it, chere. Y'just concentrate on you 'nd Jamie. Lookin' forward t'holdin' de chile."  
  
****************************************  
  
Scott was just stepping out of Cerebro, a worried expression on his face when he ran into a very irate Warren. "What's wrong?"  
  
Warren wasted no time in confiding to his old friend. "Remy invited his family here. I didn't think we were supposed to do that without getting it cleared first."  
  
Scott's eyes narrowed behind his visor. "We're not. However, at the moment, we have a more pressing problem. Rogue's been missing for several days and Cerebro can't find her. I'm calling a team meeting in the war room. After we find her, I'll talk to Remy about following procedures."  
  
***************************************  
  
Rogue breathed deeply, taking in the salty air, stretching her arms, and turning her face to the sun. It was so nice here. She heard the soft click of metal on metal and turned to find Eric standing nearby, having just set down a tray of breakfast items.  
  
"I was hoping to join you for the morning meal." A small smile played across his lips and Rogue shyly returned it.  
  
"O'course. Ah'd be glad o'the company." She strolled over to the small table and gracefully sat down in the chair held out for her. Taking his own seat only after making sure she was properly settled.  
  
They sat in quiet companionship for the meal, watching the sun glint off the ocean waves.  
  
It was Rogue who first broke the silence. "It really is beautiful out her'. Gonna really miss it when ah have t'leave."  
  
"You do not have to go."  
  
Rogue quickly looked over at her host, somewhat taken aback by the remark. She found him looking away as if embarrassed by his abrupt statement. Unable to read his expression, she turned back to the sea, drawing its calmness into herself. "Ah cain't. Ah made alot a'mistakes and ah haven' faced them. Some, Ah cain't do a damn thing about but some...some Ah need t'do what Ah can. Face what Ah've done." She hated to admit it but, over the last few days, Rogue had come to the conclusion that Betsy had been correct. She had been running away from her shames for a long time. "Ah'm an adult an' Ah gotta start actin' like one."  
  
Pain was evident in Eric's tone as he answered, "You are, of course, welcome to return...if you need to."  
  
"Ah would like that. Ah...Ah've missed ya an' Ah don' want t'lose ya...as a friend." Rogue struggled to keep the tears out of her voice, to not reveal other things she had discovered about herself.  
  
She began to stand and Eric immediately rose and helped her out of her chair. "When will you be leaving?"  
  
"Ah'm thinkin' Ah should leave today. No point in puttin' it off." No point in adding to the pain. "Ah wanna thank ya though. Thank ya for lettin' me stay here an' get mah head straight again. Ah don't know how Ah can repay ya."  
  
Eric gave her a small smile. "It was a pleasure to have you here. A pleasure I hope I will experience again...soon."  
  
She returned his smile. "Ah'm gonna come back for a visit, Eric. Yah better believe that."  
  
"Maybe you will stay longer."  
  
Rogue laughed, trying to lighten the situation. "Ah may have ta stay a long time. Don' know how welcome Ah'm gonna be." Her attempt failed because it only brought back to mind the fact that she was leaving and the place she was going considered Eric an enemy.  
  
"I will take this time to bid you goodbye, then."  
  
They shared another small smile and then Eric left with the breakfast dishes and Rogue stepped into the room to gather her jacket. A last look at the room and she was gone, soaring through the skies on her way back to Westchester. 


	14. Chapter 13

I am so sorry this took me so long to update. It took so long for four reasons:  
  
1. I started to suffer writer's block. 2. The holidays brought a lot of visitiors, stress, illness, and my sig o had to have surgery. 3. My writer's block was finally removed by my list daddy who gave me a challenge and the story took on a life of its own. 4. My computer at work where I usually write got blocked and I lost a lot of information and now it's become complicated to get my stories typed up and posted.  
  
Anyway, I've gotten everything worked out (for now) however I will still not be able to post as quickly as I used to. I'm going to try to update all my stories at least once a week.  
  
Again, I'm really sorry for wait.  
  
******************************  
  
Chapter 13  
  
The X-men's comm badges went off calling everyone to the War Room. Remy leaned down and placed a quick kiss on Betsy's forehead. "Stay here, m'amour, y'still tired. No need t'be hurrin' 'nd gettin' dressed 'nd ready. Remy'll let you in on what 'appens."  
  
Betsy reached up and stroked his long bangs out of his face. "Scott will not like that. He sent the call to my badge as well."  
  
"Don' care. You ain' active so y'don' need t'be rushin' around for some meetin'. Not while you carryin' Jamie." It was something they had discussed. Upon finding out about the baby, Remy had asked her to go on the inactive list and at first Betsy had resisted the request. After all, she still had several monthes before she would start to show and slow down. Remy had pointed out, however, that she and the baby could still be hurt badly, especially by some of the threats the X-men faced on a regular basis. It terrified him that something would happen to either one of them and Betsy had, eventually, agreed and they had asked Hank to remove her from the active roster. They had both been pleased to find out that Storm had already requested it and Hank had done it of his own voilition before anyone had spoken to him.. "Be back soon, amour." Turning, he excused himself to the rest of the family and quickly left the room, passing Bishop carrying several suitcases in the hallway. Smiling, the Cajun immediately offered to help but the big man shook his head.  
  
"Would you let Scott know I will be there in a few minutes?"  
  
"Oui, but, Bishop, y'bette' be carfuly. Y'let Tante order y'round once 'nd she gonna keep doin' it."  
  
The big man flashed a rare smile. "According to what I have heard of the woman, it was already too late when she welcomed me into the family." Remy laughed in agreement. "Now, I have to get these to the guest rooms quickly. I don't want to get in trouble by keeping the boss waiting."  
  
"Y'mean Scott?"  
  
"No, I mean Tante Mattie."  
  
They shared another grin and Remy was still chuckling as he entered the War Room, ignoring the glares he received. Sitting next to Ororo, he let her know that Bishop would arrive in a few minutes and opened his bond with Betsy futher so she could hear and see the meeting through him. Looking around, he saw that Scott and Jean were speaking quietly in the corner, as usual. Warren, Bobby, and Hank were joking around together and Logan was glaring at him...still. Remy sighed. It would be so much easier if the short man would just admit to himself that Jubilee was not a child and let them all off the hook. However, the man was stubborn and had a hard head even without all the metal in his skeleton.  
  
Bishop entered next and sat down next to Remy which raised a few eyebrows but the lean Cajun ignored that just as he had the glares. He did not feel the need to explain family business to his team mates and this was definitely a family matter.  
  
The room was quiet for several more minutes and then Scott turned to Remy with an annoyed expression. "Well, we can begin as soon as Betsy gets here. What is taking her so long?"  
  
Remy shrugged, knowing it annoyed the team leader. "She's restin'. 'M lettin' her know what's goin' on."  
  
*Remy, you really should not be antagonizing poor Scott so much.*  
  
Remy smirked at the admonishing tone. *But it so much fun, m'amour. Scotty too serious.*  
  
Scott's next words brought his attention back outward. "I called this team meeting for everyone and I expect everyone to be here, no excuses. Tell her to get down here. Now."  
  
Remy felt a wave of annoyance flow through him that even Betsy's gentle touch could not lessen. Gaining his feet, he glared down at the team leader. "Y'listen, Cyke, y'need t'start payin' attention t'a few t'ings. First, since Betsy's on Stormy's team, y'should ask her quietly if she said Betsy could skip 'fore y'start accusin' 'nd yellin' in public. Second, do y'really t'ink Betsy gonna be on the active list right now. In case y'didn' understan', Betsy is pregnant. She carryin' a chile 'nd dere is no way in hell Remy gonna risk eit'er o'dem. Remy assumed y'smart enough t'at leas' check de roster, dat 'e didn' have to 'splain she not goin' into fights. Third, you ain't my team leader, Stormy is 'nd I answer t'her, not you. Don' try t'take me t'task like dis 'gain 'less you talked t'her. It's disrespectful t'her."  
  
There was a shocked silence in the room. No one had ever seen Remy respond in such a way before. Even more surprising, during Remy's diatribe, Bishop had also stood up, not to interfere but to stand behind the Cajun, silently showing his support.  
  
Scott shook off his shock quickly, unhappy and embarrassed at his obvious error. The other man was correct that he should have guessed Betsy had been taken off the active roster. It was yet more proof that he had not been paying as much attention to the team as he should. However, he did not like being berated in public and he was not completely in the wrong. "Then I can assume that Storm knows about your 'guests'?"  
  
Storm looked up at Remy from where she was still sitting. "Guests?"  
  
Remy looked over at her with an apologetic shrug. "Oui, Tante 'nd Papa show up out o'de blue t'day."  
  
Scott cleared his throat. "So, can I 'intelligently' assume that you did not have permission for guests? You were not smart enough to get prior approval?"  
  
Remy glared Scott once again. "'Ow does Remy get approval when 'e don' know dey comin'?"  
  
Before anyone else could respond, Bishop spoke up for the first time. "I would suggest that we prepare for more guests soon."  
  
Scott turned a suprised look on the warrior from the future. "What? Why?"  
  
"It only makes sense that family would wish to visit at a time like this and, as I understand, Elizabeth still has living family. They will be wishing to come soon to visit as well."  
  
"So, you're saying I should have been expecting this?"  
  
The big man shrugged. "I merely said it makes sense. It was not an assured thing or my father would not have been so surprised at their arrival." He now had everyone's attention. Bishop, however, remained as impassive as ever. Remy had accepted him back into his family and the big man was not going to hide this or be ashamed of who had raised him any longer.  
  
Warren was the first to break the ensuing silence. "What the hell? Bishop getting along with Remy? Remy and Betsy having a kid? Scott getting yelled at? Exactly when did I fall into a parallel dimension?"  
  
His best friend, Bobby, immediately stood up, giving the blonde his own support. "Yeah, you two should show Scott some respect. You two wouldn't even be here if not for him."  
  
Bishop shook his head. "That is not entirely true, Robert."  
  
At this point, Ororo stood up and laid a hand on her adopted brother's shoulder. "He does however make a point about respect. Scott asked us here to discuss something of importance. Please sit down so we can hear what it is."  
  
Remy returned to his seat with a small smile. "Oui, Stormy."  
  
"And don't call me Stormy."  
  
"'Course, Stormy."  
  
Bishop also took his seat, hiding his own amused smile.  
  
Just then, a familiar voice spoke up from the door. "Ah'm sorry ah'm late. Ah just got in."  
  
Everyone looked up in shock as Rogue stood in the doorway, most of them just realizing that she had been missing. Scott immediately demanded, "Where have you been?"  
  
Rogue walked in, subdued. "Ah had t'get away for awhile. Ah'm sorry ah didn' let'you know."  
  
"How long have you been back?"  
  
"Just a'couple a'minutes. Ah didn' wanna interrupt anything." She quietly took her seat, not meeting anyone's eyes. "So, what's th'meetin' about."  
  
Scott bowed his head, massaging his temples briefly. "Well, it was supposed to be about the fact that you were missing but now you're back. You still haven't told us where you've been."  
  
"Ah would really rather not. Ah just been with a friend, gettin' m'head together. Ah really am sorry if ah worried y'all."  
  
*What is she up to?* Remy could feel the suspicion behing the question through his link with Betsy.  
  
*Not sure.*  
  
*What do you feel off her?*  
  
Remy focused on the Southern brunette, filtering out all the others' emotions until he could feel hers clearly. *De femme's nervous, embarrassed, 'nd...ashamed. She's real sad.*  
  
*Odd.*  
  
*Oui. Stay 'way from her if y'can. Don' trust her.*  
  
*Yes. By the way, is what your father telling me about your first date the truth?*  
  
*Jus' what is 'e tellin' you?*  
  
Laughter trickled over the link. *Oh, nothing.*  
  
Remy silently groaned. There was no telling what his family was telling her.  
  
Meanwhile, since the purpose of the meeting had arrived, Scott dismissed the group but asked Storm to remain behind stating, "I think we have some things to discuss."  
  
The regal woman's tone was smooth and controlled as she replied, "Yes, that would probably be best."  
  
Remy quickly left the room, Bishop trailing and returned to his room to try to control how many embarrassing stories his lover was hearing from his loving family. Feeling her amusement rising, he cringed. Apparently, he was probably already too late.  
  
Jean Luc was in the middle of yet another story when he opened the door. "So, de girl's top is gone 'nd 'er fat'er is lookin' mad. Remy jus' give an innocent smile 'nd say, 'Well, dat's what we was wonderin' too. Mebbe de 'ssassins pick dem selves up a speedster. Gonna be real trouble if de pick up someone dat fast.'"  
  
"How did her father respond to that?"  
  
"De man actually buy it so I have one o' my best t'ieves spendin' de next month tryin' t'find out exactly who de 'ssassin is wit' super speed."  
  
"You can not be serious."  
  
Remy took the opportunity to interrupt and sat down next to her, wrapping his arms around her. "Oui, but it work out real good. De fat'er, he find out plenty of info 'bout de 'ssassins 'nd even found out 'bout a turncoat in our guild. Even bette', 'e so busy chasin' 'ssassin, 'e didn' have time t'be keepin' track of 'is family. Made it real easy for 'is little girl t'sneak out. Now, 'm t'inkin' Betsy here needs to get dressed."  
  
Betsy blushed slightly. She had been having so much fun talking with Remy's family, she had forgotten that she was still in her kimono. "That would probably be a good idea. Then we can show you around the mansion."  
  
Remy immediately put on a disapproving face. "'M not sure I want you 'round dem anymore. De tellin' too many stories."  
  
Betsy laughed up at him. "Well that is too bad. However, if you are very good, I will make it up to you later."  
  
Desire burned brightly in the lean Cajun as he held her tighter. "Remy gonna 'old you to dat. But, y'still gotta get dressed."  
  
"I will show them to the guest rooms." The couple smiled gratefully at Bishop's offer and the older Cajuns smiled in understanding as they followed the large man out the door, closing it behind them.  
  
Remy immediately covered Betsy's mouth with his own, flooding her senses with his love and desire for her as his hand worked underneath her kimono to lightly stroke her bare skin. Turning slightly so she could wrap her arms around his shoulder, Betsy leaned into the kiss, sucking on his tongue as she pulled his shirt up, reaching for the smooth skin underneath.  
  
Just then, they were interrupted by a knock on the door and Remy groaned in annoyance, nuzzling the crook of Betsy's neck. "Ignore dem?"  
  
The knock came again and Betsy made a disappointed sound of her own. "Apparently that is not an option. Go answer the door. After all, the sooner we deal with them, the sooner we can...deal with each other." Her lips curved up into a seductive smile that Remy could not resist tasting before he stood up, seeing the logic of her statement.  
  
At the door, he paused for a moment to check and make sure Betsy had straightened out her kimono before opening it. Looking into the hallway, the thief was caught flat-footed with surprise, an extreme rarity. However, standing in the doorway was the last person he expected.  
  
"May Ah come in? Just fer a minute?" Rogue's voice was soft and polite surprising the Cajun even further.  
  
However, surprise or not, his natural caution made him remain between the two women. "Why? What're y'wantin'?"  
  
"Ah just wanna say somethin'. That's all Ah promise. Ah just wanna tell you an' Betsy a few things then Ah'll leave. Ah swear."  
  
Remy felt his suspicion of the Southern belle echoed by the woman behind him but he still could not sense any anger or maliciousness off the other woman. *What d'you t'ink?"  
  
Betsy gave a mental shrug. *As long as we live here, we are going to have to deal with her. Besides, I will admit to being curious.*  
  
Remy stepped to the side allowing the woman to step inside the room. It was not a welcoming gesture but Remy saw no reason to pretend that Rogue was in any way welcome.  
  
Rogue stepped inside, not eagerly but with a quiet determination that further aroused the other two's curiousity. "Ah wanted to say Ah few things. To both of ya. Ah been thinkin' alot these past few days and Ah realized you were right in a lotta ways. Ah neve' faced what Ah did. Didn' want to 'cause Ah was afraid. Ah cain' change what happened an' Ah don' expect y'all to believe me or forgive me. But, Ah wanted t'say Ah'm sorry. Ah'm sorry f'r tryin' t'kill you, Remy. It don' matter if you were mind controlled or not, Ah had no right t'judge ya like that 'nd try t'kill ya. Ah'm sorry Ah didn' try to listen t'ya an' let ya explain. Betsy was right. If Ah had really loved ya, Ah would have tried. Ah'm also sorry Ah tried to run ya outta the house. An', Betsy, Ah'm sorry for all the bad things Ah said t'ya. Ah'm sorry Ah lied 'bout ya an' accused ya of sleepin' with Remy 'fore ya actually were. Ah cain' say Ah'm glad y'all are together but that's jus' jealousy on mah part an' Ah admit it. But, Ah do wanna tell y'all congratulations on the baby an' Ah hope everything goes well. Now, Ah'm gonna jus' leave." Before Remy or Betsy could say a word, Rogue left the room, closing the door quietly behind her.  
  
Remy stared over at Betsy who shrugged her shoulders in response. "Do you think she meant it?*  
  
*She felt like she meant it. But, Remy don' know.*  
  
They quietly spoke about it for several more minutes before deciding that they would say nothing about it. If she was being honest, that would be welcomed but they were not going to trust her any time soon. Good intentions or not, there was too much history, and she was too potentially dangerous.  
  
Betsy stood up and gathered some clothes before heading to the bathroom. *Unfortunately, we now do not have the time to play.*  
  
Remy followed her into the bathroom, admiring her body through the shower door. *Why not?*  
  
*Remy, we have already kept your family waiting almost an hour.*  
  
*So?*  
  
*What will they be thinking?*  
  
Remy laughed. *Pere will be t'inkin' Remy is one lucky 'omme.*  
  
Betsy sighed. *Remy.*  
  
*Remy understan', amour. 'Sides, de way dis day is goin', we'll 'ave some someone else knockin' on de door in a few minutes. Neve' seen a day so full of people wantin' t'talk. Wonder when de newest super villian gonna come knockin' on de gate wantin' a meetin'.* 


End file.
